Speak
by Armygirl0604
Summary: Meet Fang-the foster kid who just can't get a break. Meet Max-the girl who's determined to make him feel welcome in her home. Is Fang just afriad to talk or is there something wrong with him? And is Max falling in love with her foster brother? Me no own.
1. ANOTHER kid!

I don't' own Max Ride. That' s all there is to it.

MAX

"Hey, Max, sweetie?" my mom leaned in my doorway. "Can you call a family meeting for me? I have to take the cookies out."

"Sure Mom." I stood up and went to all of the kids' rooms. "Guys! Family meeting! In the living room pronto!"

My foster siblings Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel hurried to the living room, followed by my half sister Ella. We lounged on the sofas until Mom and Dad came in with a plate of chocolate chip cookies. John Abate was my step father. I still saw my real dad- Jeb Batchelder on holidays, but it was a casual thing since I lived with Mom. John had raised Ella and I- after all, Ella was his kid.

I knew what we were all hoping for, but I also knew that it wasn't the news. Complications with Ella's birth had originally been brushed off, but it later turned out that Mom had cancer. The operations left her unable to have children, so she wasn't pregnant. That's why we have so many foster kids. My mom loves to raise kids. Besides, she'd rather raise the children of dead beat parents, kids who would otherwise not have a fair chance in life, than bring another human into this world. Why make another person when so many out there need homes?

"We've decided to take on another foster child. His name is Nicholas Fang Ride. He goes by Fang. He'll be here in a few days. I want you all to be extremely kind to him, even though he'll seem different."

"Different?" Iggy, my blind pyromaniac foster brother, smirked. "We're all a little strange here Mom."

"Well…Fang has had some trouble in his past. And he doesn't like to talk. I'm sure he'll warm up to us, but give him time, okay?"

We all nodded and she set us loose. The kdis all dashed upstairs again, but I hung back. "So, what day does he get here?"

"Saturday," Mom answered casually, grabbing a cookie.

"How old is he?"

"Your age. Max," she looked at me intently. "I want you to try to talk to him. It's a lot to ask, but could you try to get close to him? If anyone can open him up, it's you. Look what you've done for Nudge, Iggy, and the kids. You helped them so much. Iggy smiles. Gazzy and Angel aren't afraid anymore. Nudge didn't talk either when she got here, if you remember."  
"And now she never shuts up," I said wryly. I was nervous. Why me?

"But it was all you. Sure, John, your sister and I helped a little, but it was you that did the most. All I want is for you to try for this boy too."

I nodded. "Okay. Sure."

"Thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Mom." I kissed her cheek, snagged another cookie, and headed to my room. Another kid around? My age? Well, maybe it would be cool.

_Or maybe it will be a total disaster,_ that little nervous voice in my head told me.

_Oh shut up!_

So, love it? Hate it? Should I continue?


	2. Talking at Nicholas Fang Ride

Hey, so I wasn't planning on updating yet, but I got so many alerts and stuff, so I figured I would.

Danny: And she's bored.

Me: And Danny is STILL here. I can't get rid of him.

Danny: tee-hee.

Me: Okay, someone asked who Danny is. He's my neighbor. We were bored because of snow days, so he's been hanging out and we've been goofing off on the computer all day. That's it.

Now that that is cleared up, on with the story!

MAX

I pulled my hair into a pony tail, leaving my bangs out and coloring them purple with the comb in-wash out hair dye my best friend Lissa had given me. I straightened my black dress shirt and dark jeans, clipped on my black high heel sandals, and headed downstairs. I always tried to look nice the first day a kid got here. Opinions and impressions are based first on appearance, then on personality and cordiality, as my mom would say.

Yes, I know that phrase is dumb. I still apply it.

"Max, could you get everyone set up while I get the door? That's probably Fang!" Mom called from the front hall. I saw her bustle past the living room, which we were all waiting in.

"Guys, try to assemble yourselves and look nice. Smile. Act natural and polite. Make Mom and Dad proud." Just for a note- everyone calls John and Valencia Mom and Dad. Even me, no calling John by his name. He raised me, he's my dad. Not Jeb. He's a…sperm donor, I guess.

The kids shifted and sat down on the couches. I sat on one with them on the other, squished in. Dad sat next to me, leaving a place for Mom. I heard Mom say, "Rochelle, a pleasure, as always." Ms. Rochelle Davka, the social worker that found all of Mom and Dad's foster kids. She was sweet, and always invited to parties and events. She was really a part of the family by now- like an eccentric aunt. She always gave everyone great gifts at Christmas and birthdays too, so she's quite the shopper.

"Valencia," I heard Rochelle air kiss Mom. It was a goofy thing they did that always made us kids laugh.

"And you must be Fang. Come in, everyone is waiting in the living room. We've all been so excited for you to get here. Especially my son, Iggy. He's fourteen as well."

Mom led Rochelle and a boy into the room. Rochelle hugged each of us while we checked out the new kid. He had olive skin, dark hair, dark eyes, and wore dark clothes. His face was emotionless, but his eyes looked nervous. He was checking us out too. "Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to Fang. Fang, this is…well…everyone!" Rochelle smiled at Fang.

I stood up. "I'm Max. That's Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, and Nudge." I offered my hand for him to shake, but he just averted his eyes and stared at the floor, so I lowered it. "We're really glad you're here. We're all pretty tight, and I know you'll fit right in. We take all kinds, even dolphins."

He glanced up, but didn't say anything.

It was still all the encouragement I needed. "I'm serious. Angel tried to bring a dolphin home once. Our family still pays for his care in the local aquarium. Sometime soon we'll take you to meet the family dolphin."

He shifted, looking uncomfortable.

"Well, I'd better be going," Rochelle sighed.

"AW!" everyone cried. Everyone but Fang, who still hadn't made a sound.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go get your papers filed. Thank you, John, for being so productive and thorough, as always."

Dad smiled. "You're welcome. We're just glad you found a home for Fang so quickly."

"Yes. He really doesn't like the children's centers." Rochelle hugged all of us and left quickly. "You'll be fine here Fang."

"So," Mom said brightly after a moment of silence. "I made cookies. Let's go in the kitchen."

Everyone but Fang and I filed into the kitchen obediently. Mom made THE BEST cookies in the world. Fang just stood awkwardly. "You know," I said softly. "We don't bite. We might lick a little, but the only biter in the family is Gazzy, under normal circumstances. I mean, Nudge bit Iggy that time he took her magazine while she was reading about some guy named Taylor Lautner, but that's really his own fault."

He didn't say anything and I didn't expect him to. I touched his shoulder and he flinched. "Hey," I said softly. "I won't hurt you. Just come with me to the kitchen. Mom makes awesome cookies." I offered him my hand.

He ignored my hand, but followed me to the kitchen. "Max, Fang, there you are. I was wondering if the floor opened up and swallowed you," Dad said slyly.

"No, I was just talking to Fang. We're ready to converse with the rest of the human race now."

"Well, come get a cookie before your brothers eat them all. Fang, would you like milk?"

He shrugged. Mom poured him a glass and handed him a desert plate with cookies on it. I took my plate and milk and sat next to him at our humongous table. I gave him a tiny smile. "So, Fang, after we eat, Max can show you to your room. If you need anything, you can just ask anyone. There's always food in the house if you're hungry. We'll have to take you shopping for clothes before you start school."

"Way to pull a Nudge, Mom." Iggy smirked at Mom.

"Quiet, Ignius." Mom thought a moment. "So, this is my husband John. My name is Valencia. You're welcome to call us by our first names if you aren't comfortable calling us Mom and Dad. None of the kids really were at first. Do you have any questions?"

Fang shook his head and stared at the table.

"All right, but if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

After we finished, I took Fang's suitcase and led him to the room next to mine. I opened the door. "We still need to decorate in here. We'll let you do your own thing."

He set down his backpack and a guitar case and I paused at the door. "I'm in the next room, the one on your right, if you need help. Okay?"

He didn't answer, just stared out the window.

"Dinner is at six thirty. If you need anything…"

He continued to stare out the window. I walked over. "Just so you know, you're family now. You don't need to be scared of us. And we're not going to push you to talk. Talk when you're ready. And if you ever need an ear, or just don't want to be alone, we're all here for you, okay?"

He didn't take his eyes off of the window, but his shoulders tensed slightly.

"I'm serious. We care about you. I don't know what happened, but it must have been bad. Healing is hard, and sometimes, you need someone to help. We're all here for you." I touched his hand gently. "You'll be safe here."

I left to find Mom. "Has he said anything to you?" Mom asked.

"No, but he'll talk when he's ready. Do you know what happened to make him not talk?"

"No. No one knows exactly why he won't talk, but I'm sure he'll tell us when he wants to."

I nodded. "And Mom, don't worry so much. He'll be fine. You can put him in my classes."

She smiled. "You're the best, baby."

"I know," I hugged her. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too sweetie. Now, run along and have some fun. As soon as I finish what I'm doing I'm going to start dinner. Six thirty, as usual."

"Okay, love you," I left the room and headed to mine.

I poked my head in on Fang. He was curled up on his bed. His suitcase was empty, standing near the edge of the bed. His clothes were neatly hung in the closet. A guitar that had been in a case he'd brought was near the window. His eyes were wide open.

"I know you're not asleep," I said. I stepped in. "How are you doing?"

He shrugged.

I looked at the guitar. "Do you play?"

He reached over, picked it up, and sat on the edge of the bed. He strummed a few chords and put it back down.

"Nice. I wish I could play something cool like that. I can play the drums and the piano. Ella and Mom can play piano too."

He had resumed the fetal position. I crouched at eye level in front of him. "What are you doing?"

He suddenly found the floor fascinating.

"Why are you scared of me?"

He didn't answer, as expected.

"I'm not a scary person, really. I want to help you."

FANG

"Why are you scared of me?" the girl, Max, asked.

I didn't say anything. She probably expected it. That's what got me kicked out of my last two foster homes- no talking. But it didn't seem to bother Max's family.

"I'm not a scary person, really." Oh yes, you are. Everyone is frightening when you've been through what I've been through. "I want to help you." Sure you do. That's what they all said before they hurt me.

I didn't answer her, again. After what had happened, I'd vowed never to speak. Then if the police found out, _he_ wouldn't blame me. Because if he did, he'd come for me. And no power on Earth could stop him from hurting me again.

My "father" Mick.


	3. Shopping with Fang 4 antisocial tshirts

Hey guys, I wasn't planning on updating so soon, but I got seven reviews, ten favorites, and fifteen story alerts, so I guess that this one is pretty good. Obviously better than my other stories.

So, since I know it's totally awesome to get shoutouts (and Danny isn't here for commentary) I'm going to do a shout out to all of my lovely reviewers-

**Highschoolneverends1234**- I know, right? I watched the movie Speak and then started making up a story about a foster kid, and realized if I combined the two it'd make an awesome fanfic!

**Mia Gallio, Her Royal Pixienes- **Thank you! Thanks very much! I don't get many faithful readers, so this is pretty awesome! –feels all fuzzy and happy-

**Cloud74- **It will be, but it's also going to be kinda sad. Think Cody (Jackson) and Melissa from flight 29 down.

**Rainie16-** Okay, are you like, following me or something? Like, watching my stories? You've reviewed so many….Thank you. I love having faithful readers! You make me feel a little more like Saint Fang of Boredom, who is like, one of my FF idols.

**Babiixilyx3- **Yeah. Max is awesome. I know she's acting a little OOC, but it makes sense later on.

And finally, the longest review I got:

**Drippingly Sarcastic- **Your review totally made my day and forced me to update. Thank you. I absolutely loved your little premonition. I called one of my besties and read it to her. You have totally fueled my story more than Danny ever could have. Danny's had my back on this, even though he thought it would be a fall out story. Well, take this Daniel Parker –insert last name here-!

I really hope I don't disappoint. I'm putting it to you to let me know if I start to disappoint. I'm trying my best here, but I've never done anything like this before. If I disappoint you have every right to come up with creative death threats like I do. See 's Just Makes me Stronger for an example.

And I hereby promise I will not cancel the story like some duchebag authors tend to do. I will follow it until the end, if only because of my readers.

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU'RE THE BESTEST! HAPPY HOLIDAYS!

MAX

"Fang, are you ready?" I tapped on his door. "We're leaving soon."

He opened his door and followed me to the car. We were headed to the mall to get him some clothes. Dad was staying home with everyone else and Mom was taking us. "Ready to go?" she asked brightly.

"Yup," I answered. We got in and she drove to the mall. Once there, everything Fang picked out was in dark colors.

"Don't you think we should get more colors?" Mom asked.

"Mom, this is cool now. Let him wear black. Ooh! Hot topic. Please? Can we go in? Please?"

She nodded and I led them to one of my favorite stores. "Ooh! Mom look! They have that t-shirt again!" It said _You Totally Suck at Life._ I had it, as did my friend Lissa, and a bunch of girls at school. It was popular among the girls.

"See any shirts you like?" I asked. "We should totally get you some here. They're trendy at school."

He looked them over skeptically. He picked up a shirt and held it up for me to see. It had a picture of fangs on it and said, _Bite Me._

I giggled. "Very you."

It may have only been his fourth day here, but I was starting to understand his silence. I hadn't told anyone, but in a way, he was sort of talking, with the different expressions and motions. I read them carefully and could talk to him- for a few minutes. But he always shut down on me again at random moments. Especially if I asked him something about himself.

Take last night. "I _clearly_ told Iggy that mom said no, but he claims that Dad okayed it. Either way, the tree in our backyard has a hole from a bomb in it."

Fang's eyes flashed in amusment.

"Ooh, I love this song!" I started singing along with it. _"_cause i was thinkin bout a little white tank top sittin right there in the middle by me, i was thinkin bout a long kiss man just gotta get goin where the night might lead i know what i was feelin but what was i thinkin? what was i thinkin'?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. Not his type of music.

"Well then Mr. Know it All, what kind of music do _you_ like?"

He froze, like a deer caught in head lights.

"Fang? It's okay. We don't have to talk about music. We can talk about something else if you want."

He shook his head and left quickly.

But back to the time at hand.

"So, did you two find anything?"

"Yeah." I grabbed four more t-shirts and said toFang, "You're getting them whether you want them or not."

He held out his hand and I handed them to him.

The first said, _I'm not shy. I'm just quietly examining my prey._ The next said, _I'm not anti-social. I just don't like you._ The third read, _I'm not anti-social. Society is Anti-Me. _The last one read, _It's not that I'm not a people person. I'm just not a stupid people person. _

The shirts earned me a sour look from Mom, until she saw Fang. He flashed me a grin that lit up the room. It only lasted a millisecond, but it was there.

I know. I saw it.

Mom smiled at me and paid for the shirts. We left the store and I said, "Hold up." I ditched them and ran to the Mac store at our right. I pulled out my checking account card. Yes, I was good with money. I save more than I spend. I bought an iPod and an iTunes gift card and ran back to Mom and Fang. "Now we can go."

Mom raised an eyebrow. Fang was studying the floor. Or his shoes. Or both.

"Tell you later," I mouthed at Mom.

On our way out of the store, we were stopped by a shriek and a flash of red hair, which tackled me promptly. Fang tensed, ready to pull her off me. "Fang, it's cool. Don't freak. This is Lissa, my best girl friend."

"Ooh, the new kid?" she studied him. "He's cute."

"He's also not deaf. He can hear you."

"Oops! Sorry!" she blushed. "I say things out loud when I shouldn't sometimes. I'm like Nudge, but with red hair."

I giggled. Fang hadn't answered yet. In fact, he was on lockdown mode. I touched his arm and he flinched automatically. "Hey, don't worry. Lissa's cool."

"No, it's okay. I've got to go. See you at school on Monday, right?" We were having Teacher Week at school- no school for a whole week.

"Yeah, totally. Later."

"Later." She skipped off.

We got in the car and drove home. Fang immediately hurried to his room with bags. But he came down a few minutes later with a scrap of paper. He handed it to Mom. She opened it and tears filled her eyes. "Oh, sweetie, it's nothing. You're family now."

He nodded and left the room. I looked at the paper. Two words.

_Thank you._

Hey, it's me! So, like it? Hate it? Let me know guys!

And did anyone catch who her best friend is? First one to put two and two together and connect the obvious gets a cookie!


	4. Welcome to my Life

Okay guys, just as I published that one, I got a review, so to my other reviewer,

**Girlygirl3432- **You had a dream about my story? I'm so honored! Really! AW! You are so awesome! I'm sorry you didn't get a shout out before! And like Drippingly Sarcastic, you're close on some parts, but I'm not telling either of you what yet.

Oh, and I know that people absolutely hate it when the music is at the end and you can't look up the song with the story, so it's Welcome to My Life by Simple Plan.

So, here's the next chappie everyone! Enjoy!

MAX  
I tapped on Fang's door after dinner. "Fang? Can I come in?"

He opened the door and walked to his window. I'd noticed he spent a lot of time at the window.

"I have something for you." I held out the bag. "It's…well…look." I pulled out the iPod touch. "It has a lot of memory. And I got this," I pulled out a hundred dollar iTunes gift card. "Plus, we all have tons of music on our family computer. We put a copy of everything we download onto it, so you can get what you want from that first. It's just…well…you got upset when I asked you about music, but I wasn't trying to make you sad. So, I figured, you can listen to whatever you want now."

He almost smiled and grabbed a scrap of paper and a pen.

_Thanks Max. _

"You're welcome." I set the bag on the bed. "Um…also…did Mom give you your laptop yet? It's just one from her work, but we'll get you a better one soon."

He nodded.

"Okay. Then come and get me if you need help with the iPod or something. And Fang," I paused at his door. "I really hope you learn that you don't need to be scared of me soon."

FANG

"And Fang," Max paused, looking sad. "I really hope you learn that you don't need to be scared of me soon."

_Max, it's not just you. It's everyone._

She left and I picked up the iPod. I'd never had one before. Actually, the reason I'd freaked out was because I'd never been asked my opinion before and I didn't know. So I went to the family computer. I plugged in the iPod and registered it as _Fang's iPod._ Valencia came in and helped me set up the rest of it and I flipped through music. I ended up choosing mostly what was under the genres of Rock and Punk so, I guess that's my favorite kind of music.

I finished choosing from their music and charged the iPod. I brought it upstairs and looked at the card. I put the money onto my new iTunes account, but didn't download anything.

I found one song that really described me, and set it on repeat until I knew all of it.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
You never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like (what it's like)

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life.


	5. A Date with Sam

Hey guys, so I'm working hard (not hardly working) to get this out there quickly, because I only have like, an hour and a half and I want to get up to Chapter Seven, because a familiar soon to be here holiday should be in chapter Eight, Nine, or Ten.

And I promise, I'll name the chapters soon. Anyone interested in giving me some names? It'd be much appreciated!

And if you guys totally hate this idea I have, let me know NOW! If you don't I'll assume you love it and keep it flowing, okay? So tell me!

Here's the chapter! Heart you all oodles!

MAX  
"Max! Maximum! Maximum Ride Martinez! Hurry up young lady! Sam is here!" Mom shouted.

"I'M COMING! TELL HIM IF HE'S IMPATIENT, HE CAN GET HIS SKINNY BUTT TO THE COUCH AND PLANT IT!" I shouted back. I walked to Fang's room. "Fang, are you positively sure you don't want to come?"

He stared at me. Okay, okay, I got the message.

"Okay, fine. I'll be back in a few hours. If you need anything, everyone else is downstairs." I paused. "Will you come next time?"

He didn't answer.

"I'd really like it if you came, Fang." I left quietly.

"Hey babe," Sam put an arm around me.

"Hey yourself."

"So, is anyone else coming?"

"No. Iggy is teaching Ella to make pie. The kids are playing some board game, and Fang is…busy."

"Busy with what?"

"He was sleeping," I lied smoothly. _Since when do you lie to Sam?_ I asked myself. _Since you care more about your family then your boyfriend. Sam just wouldn't understand._

Well, the voices in my head may not be real, but they make good points.

"Well, I get to meet this guy eventually. After all, he's living with my girl."

"I'm not _your_ girl. You didn't buy me. You don't own me."

"Well, you aren't somebody else's. That makes you my girl."

I rolled my eyes. Sam _really_ needed to stop doing that.

"So, to the movies?"

Ugh. That meant he wanted to make out. "Ah, actually, can we just go to the mall?"

"Sure, we can make out there."

"Sam, I don't _want_ to make out."

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

We walked to the mall and wandered the stores. "Look at that," I pointed to a store window with a Christmas display.

Holy crap. Christmas was in two weeks. I totally forgot.

"Yeah, it's cool, if you like geeky stuff like that," Sam said.

I checked my watch. "We should head back now."

He walked me home and kissed me on the porch. I ran upstairs to Fang's room. "You. Come with me. We have a crisis."

Fang turned from the, you guessed it, _window_ and looked at me.

"It's almost Christmas and I haven't gotten anyone anything. I need your help."

He followed me obediently downstairs. "Mom! Fang and I are going to the mall! Love you!" I called.

"Have fun!" she shouted back.

We walked to the mall in silence. When we got there, we looked around stores, me announcing who something was for and him helping to look. After about two and a half hours we'd finished.

Mom- a cashmere scarf.

Dad- a coffee mug that said _Old Guys Rock._

Iggy- Headphones for his iPod, since he lost his.

Nudge- a karaoke machine.

Ella- new cleats for soccer.

Gazzy- some new Bakugan sets and a bionicle.

Angel- a stuffed bear dressed as an Angel.

Lissa- Hot Topic gift card.

Kayley- bangles.

Claire- hair clips.

Sam- a gift card for Game Stop.

"I'll have to buy your gift when you aren't around," I told Fang. "So do me a favor and go away for like, half an hour. I'll meet you back here at the food court. Okay?"

He took off in the opposite direction of me. I ran to a music store and bought a tuner for his guitar. Then I went to Hot Topic again and got him another shirt I'd seen. While he was downstairs before we left, I had run back because I "forgot my purse." Actually, I looked at his most played list on the iPod. Simple Plan seemed to be up there in the top, so I bought him a shirt that said _Simple Plan_ on the front and the lyrics to _Welcome to My Life_ on the back. I thought it was cool.

I met Fang back in the food court. He had shopping bags. I remembered Mom gave him money, but didn't ask what was in the bags. I'm not that nosy.

Not yet anyways. Not while he's still scared of me half the time.

So, Sam- like it or hate it? Let me know!


	6. Bleeding hands, pancakes, and snow

Thank you **Iluvbooks379 **for giving me an opinion so quickly! You rule!

And thanks to **InvisibleColors **for your lovely review. You guys totally make my day!

Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers! This story hasn't even been up 24 hours and I have so many reviews and followers I could start a cult! Seriously. It's really cool!

I got all my hair cut off today. I look like a pimped out Demi Moore in Ghost. So I fany of you read my FFs with Aly in them, guess what hair style she'll have soon?

Hey guys! Okay, so I was in NYC for the weekend, and on our way back it started snowing! It took us NINE hours to do a four and a half hour drive home! So, we got home at like, midnight. Then the snow froze, so my step mom and I had to dig out the driveway yesterday and it took FOREVER! Not that there was ice on the driveway that we still haven't chipped up. So anyways, I wanted to add something about snow to the story. Enjoy!

Oh, and just so you know, Sam and Max's date was on Thursday.

MAX (SATURDAY)

I got up early this morning, to see snow on the ground outside my window. Like, two or three feet. Oh crap! I shoved on a pair of jeans and a coat and gloves. I yanked my boots on and hurried to the drive way. Someone had to dig it out so Mom could get to work.

But the driveway was already cleared. I looked around and saw…Fang. He was in a sweatshirt and had the snow shovel. I walked down to where he was shoveling the last scoop of snow to the side of the driveway. "Did you do this by yourself?"

He jumped and turned to me.

"That was nice of you, but aren't you freezing? You don't have a real coat on. We'll have to get you one. Oh my god! Your hands!"

Fang wasn't wearing gloves. Mom hadn't gotten him winter stuff yet. His hands were red and bleeding. "Come on," I led him to the house. He and I took off our shoes and I brought him to the bathroom. There was a stool for where the girls in the house did their make up. I pulled it close to the toilet and sat him down on it. I got a bowl of water from the kitchen and put some antiseptic in it.

"I'm sorry. This is going to sting a lot," I said, lifting his hands gently into the water. He inhaled sharply. The sad thing was, the water was as cold as I could get it. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

He kept his face stony as I had him soak his hands in the water. Then I dumped some out and added warmer water, over and over, until his hands weren't freezing anymore. I took the cloth bandages my mom had (she's a vet) and some more antiseptic. He flinched when I touched him again.

"Fang, you need to let me help you."

FANG

"Fang, you need to let me help you," she begged. She'd found me with my hands all messed up. What she didn't realize was, I was used to it. It didn't bother me. I could have treated them myself, if it had.

"Please, Fang," she whispered. "Understand that I won't hurt you. We need to fix your hands or they could get infected."

I finally let her touch my hands, hesitantly.

As gently as possible, she put antiseptic on my hands and wrapped them in bandages. Not once, did she hurt me.

"Thank you, though, for what you did. I saw the snow and thought Mom would be late for work, but you took care of it, so thanks," she said softly.

I didn't acknowledge her, but she smiled. She actually had a gorgeous smile.

MAX

"Oh no!" Mom ran past Fang and I. We were making pancakes.

"Mom, aren't you going to eat?" I called.

"I have to shovel the snow. I don't have time to eat right-" she broke off. "Oh! Who did this?"

"Fang," I grinned.

"Thank you Fang. That was incredibly sweet!" she saw his hands. "Oh. I'm so sorry! I forgot to get you winter clothes." Mom pulled out her debit card. "Max, can you two walk to get him some warm things after you eat?"

"Sure Mom," I gave her a peck on the cheek. "Now eat."

She sat and took a bite of her pancakes. "These are amazing. You two are fabulous!"

"Uh, Fang made them. I helped," I blushed. "Still can't cook Mom."

She laughed. "Of course, well they are fabulous Fang." She finished eating while Fang and I scarfed our pancakes. After we finished we stayed on the plowed street and walked to the mall again. We bought him a coat, gloves, boots, black ski pants, a hat, and some black sweaters.

We walked home again. The kids had eaten. We left the pancakes in the oven on warm to keep them from getting cold.

"Fang! Max! Come on! We want to play in the snow!" Nudge cried.

"Let Fang get his winter stuff on," I laughed. I pulled on my white ski pants, a light blue sweater, and my white winter coat and boots. My hat was white, my gloves were white, I had this thing about white. After all , if it's all white then I can hide and no one would see me. Call me paranoid.

Fang came out at the same time as me, dressed in all black. I had to admit…he looked hot. _No, bad Max. Not only do you have Sam, but he's your foster brother!_

Fagn followed me. As we were about to head outside with the others, the door bell rang. "Babe! Open up!"

I sighed and opened the door. Sam saw my clothes. "Going somewhere?"

"Playing outside with the kids. What's up?"

"Came to get you to hang!"

"Well, I'm with my family, so if you want to join us, then you're welcome to, but I already promised to play with them."

"No, I like your little patchwork family. It's cool, let's stay here."

I herded everyone outside. "So, you must be Fang," Sam said. He offered Fang his hand. Fang ignored it. "Okay…" Sam lowered it. "I'm Sam, Max's boyfriend."

Fang nodded.

"How do you like living here?"

Fang shrugged.

"Are you going to talk?"  
Fang stared at the ground. I stepped in. "Fang doesn't talk out loud. It's okay, though. Come on you two!"

Sam and Fang followed me to the group. Thank God, that couldn't have ended well.


	7. Blood on the Floors

Hey guys, so I'm sooooo incredibly sorry it took me so long to update! I had all this family-like holiday stuff and my friend brought me to sled for my first time EVER! (Not a pleasant experience. I fell on my butt and nothing Christian and Alex did could have made me get back up on that sled.) Anyways, thanks for your lovely reviews!

MAX  
"Hey! Fang! Think fast!" Sam hurled a snowball. We were having a snowball fight and all of us were doing anything we could to get Fang in on it. Even Sam, who didn't really trust Fang. He had been kind of a jerk, at first. But once he got used to Fang, he mellowed out some.

Fang ducked, avoiding the snow. I had just bent down to make another ball when one hit me right on the butt. I spun and hurled mine at the target-Iggy. How is the blind kid playing in the snow like this, you ask? He has amazing hearing.

And Gazzy helped him aim.

Just as I was about to exact demonic vengeance, I was picked up at the waist from behind and twirled around in the snow. It ended in Sam kissing me. I kissed him and smiled. "Thanks, I think," I smirked.

"You're welcome, I think," he smiled a real smile and my heart melted, just like it always did.

I brushed the hair out of his eyes and kissed him again.

FANG  
I watched Max kiss her boyfriend, Sam. So far, wasn't sure what I thought of him. Maybe I was just paranoid, but I didn't quite trust him. Max did, obviously. She giggled and pulled him into the woods, where I could hear them talking quietly and kissing. Did Valencia know? Wait, there she was, watching out the window, a sad smile on her lips. So she knew. Did she approve?

Not like it matters to me. I just don't want to see Max have happen to her what happened to- I broke off the thought train. _No, don't even think about it._

Then I heard Max say loudly, "What do you mean?"

MAX

"I just want to know what's wrong with him."

"There's nothing wrong with Fang."

"C'mon Max, he doesn't talk. I just want to know if I'm ever going to get to talk to him."

"I don't know Sam. Let him be."

"Why do you always defend him so much? It makes me wonder if something really is wrong."

I sighed. "Sam, drop it, okay? He'll talk when he's ready."

"Okay," Sam kissed my forehead. "Okay."

Then we heard a crash from inside.

FANG

I jumped, along with everyone else. Valencia screamed a cuss word and we ran inside.

"MAX! FANG! GET EVEYONE OUT OF HERE!" John shouted. "I'll take your mom to the hospital," he bustled Valencia to the car, her hand wrapped in a towel. There was blood on the floor.

"Everyone, to your rooms. I'll handle this," Max got a broom and started sweeping up the glass. "Fang, go," she said urgently, when I still stood there, stunned. "I don't need the help, just go wait. If you want, you can make sure everyone else is in their rooms."

I stumbled out, feeling sick. My mind was reeling, memories of all the times I'd seen blood washing over me. I glanced into each bedroom as I passed. They were all in their rooms, or each others, talking or playing with toys. Then I saw Sam, waiting between Max's and my room. He stepped in front of me.

"Why don't you talk?" he asked.

I stared at him coldly. _Please go away, please go away_, I pleaded inside.

"I know you can. I bet you talk to Max all the time. You know? I think you two have something going on," he hissed.

I shook my head and ducked under him.

"Stay away from my girl," he warned, shutting my door behind me.

That was when I decided I didn't like- no, I HATED Sam.


	8. Feeling Sick

Merry Christmas to all!

MAX

Sam left on his own after helping me clean up. I turned the kids loose and went to find Fang. He was huddled on his bed. He looked dizzy. "Hey, are you sick?" I asked, crouching by him. He didn't answer, but bit his lip.

I stood and walked to the bathroom, wetting a washcloth with cool water. I draped it on his forehead. "Close your eyes. Just rest for a minute, maybe it'll pass."

FANG

"Close your eyes. Just rest for a minute, maybe it'll pass."

I didn't think so, but I did as she told me. I forced myself not to flinch as I felt her hesitant fingers hold my hand. "Shh, shh," she sat next to me for a while.

My memories that had been circling in my head started to blur together and finally, disappear. I opened my eyes and heard Valencia's voice downstairs. I pulled the now dry washcloth away from my head and went downstairs. Max grinned at me from the living room door. "Feeling better?"

I nodded almost imperceptibly. Valencia smiled at me. "Hey Fang. I heard you were sick."

I shrugged.

"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better."

I glanced at her bandaged hand. "Oh, this?" she blushed. "Slipped with a glass I was putting away. It's no big deal."

I forced a small smile.

MAX (Monday)

"You ready" I asked, as we stepped out of Mom's car.

Fang shrugged and followed me up the steps to the school. "It'll be okay. Just get through to Friday and we're off of school."

His locker was close to mine, and he was in all of my classes, but that didn't make it easier to protect him. "Fang, do you know the answer?" my geography teacher asked.

Fang shifted uncomfortably.

"Fang, we're waiting," she said again.

"Uh…Mrs. Practer? He uh…" I stood and went to whisper in her ear. "He doesn't talk. Like, at all. Trying to get him to answer won't work."

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry dear," she clucked. She spun on Sam. "Do _you_ know the answer Mr. Montgomery?"

"Paraguay," he answered, still snickering at something.

"I suggest you withhold your conversation until the end of class," she said tightly. Then the bell rang.

"You got it Mrs. P," he smiled. He followed Fang and I to lunch, where we promptly met up with Iggy, Lissa, Kayley, and Claire in the lunch line.

"Hey cutie," Claire put an arm around Iggy.

"Hey Claire," he grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How's the greatest girlfriend every doing?"

"Fabulous," she answered. "And her boyfriend?"

"Even better now that his girl is here."

Kayley and I gagged. Lissa sighed and rolled her eyes. Fang stared at the floor. Arms wrapped around my waist. "Babe," Sam murmured in my ear.

"What's up?" I asked casually.

"Not much," he answered. "You?"

"The sky. The clouds." I smiled. "So, what was so funny in class."

"Nothing. It was just a joke that one of the guys made. So, are you coming to the party?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

"Then I'll be there," I grabbed my tray. He grabbed one for himself and we worked down the line. Iggy gave the lunch lady money for himself, Fang, and I and went to our usual table. The rest of us followed quickly and the conversation turned to a movie that had recently come out.

At the end of the day, we rode the bus home in silence. Well, for a while. "So," I started. "There's this party coming up. Rico's major Christmas bash. Rico's a friend of my group, and so we're all invited. You should come."

Fang stared at the floor.

"No interest?"

He shook his head.

"Okay, you don't have to. But I wish you would."


	9. Makeout and raw cookie dough time 4 Max

One of the moments you've all been waiting for….well? are you going to read or not?!

MAX

_"Look who's perfect now! Got my head in the clouds! Look who's perfect now! Got my feet on the ground. Look who's perfect now! Got my head on the clouds! Got my feet on the ground! Look who's perfect now!" _The music was blasting.

I was guided into the basement by Rico's parents and wove through the crowd. The others except Lissa had petitioned not to go. Iggy was with Claire at the mall. Kayley was at her house. Lissa and I wandered through the house. "Have you seen Sam?" I shouted to Rico.

He shook his head. "Sorry! Haven't seen him! Want help fidning him?"

I looked at his date. She didn't look like she minded. She looked worried that we couldn't find my boyfriend. "I'll help too!" she stood up.

"No, no, you two enjoy the party."

"We can help. There's plenty of party to go around." Rico started pushing through people. We followed, looking around too. He opened the door to the guest room and froze. A look of fury crossed his face and I looked over his shoulder. _Oh my God. Oh my God! God, please help me._ I stumbled back, freaked out. Sam was making out with a girl in the guest room- where they had the food.

"Get out of my house," Rico growled. "Both of you."

Sam and the girl smirked and left. I stared at him wide eyed and for a moment, he looked scared. My lower lip trembled. "Max," Rico said quietly. "Forget him."

I choked out a thanks and ran upstairs. "Don't chase her," Lissa said. "I'll take her home. Have a good party. Please, don't let this spread around."  
He answered and she dashed after me, dragging me home, calling an emergency girl meeting to my house. By the time we got there, the girls (did I mention we're all neighbors?) were there with all sorts of random things containing chocolate. We sat on my bed and I cried my eyes out. I must have used at least two packs of tissues. Iggy wanted to kick Sam's butt, and I would gladly let him.

The doorbell rang.

FANG  
That jerk! I knew he couldn't be trusted! Why didn't I say something to Max?

_Because even if you could speak, you wouldn't ruin something you weren't sure about. Because you want her to be happy,_ a voice in my head answered.

Shush. I followed Max and the girls downstairs. Sam was at the door when Max answered it. Oh no…

MAX

"Babe! There you are!" Sam's breath smelled like alcohol. He grabbed my arm. "Come on."

I jerked away. "Get away from me!"

He glared. "I said come on!"

"NO!" I shouted. I kicked him.

He slapped me, hard. I shoved him down the porch and called his parents. He was outside screaming and trying to get in, so I called the police too. The flashing lights came minutes later.

"I'm going to kill him," Iggy muttered.

"Let his rents handle it," I muttered.

"No, he hurt my sister."

"LEAVE IT IGGY!" I screamed. I wanted to drop the subject. "Girls, I'll be right up. I have to find Fang."

I'd seen him run upstairs earlier, looking freaked.

"Fang," I called softly in his room. "Where are you? Fang, I know you're here."

I opened the closet and found him huddled up. "Breathe," I ordered. "It'll be okay."


	10. AH! IT SPEAKS!

See? Told you!

The song used in the last chapter is Perfect Now, by Ashely Parker Angel. Here's the playlist for this one:

Your New Girlfriend- Hayden Panttiere

Scars- Papa Roach

Last Christmas- Taylor Swift

FANG  
When I didn't respond to Max, she climbed into the closet with me and lifted my head in her lap, but I was a million miles away.

_*Flashback*_

_ "Nicky! Nick! C'mon, baby, we've got to go!" Mom grabbed my hand and pulled me. I was nine. I didn't know it then, but this would be the last time I saw my mom. I grabbed my backpack she'd told me to pack. I'd put in two shirts, a pair of jeans, some underwear, and the things I didn't want to lose, because somehow, I figured I wouldn't be coming back. _

_ "Where do you think you're going!?" a man grabbed Mom from behind and she screamed._

_ "RUN NICK! BABY RUN!" she sobbed. "Please. Don't hurt my son. Don't hurt my baby. Do what you want to me, just don't hurt my baby!"_

_ The man's breath smelled like alcohol. He glared at me and hit me, just for the fun of it. I kicked him and ran to Mom. "Mom! Mommy, get up!"_

_ Mom jumped up and we ran again. The man-_

_*end flashback*_

I bit my lip so hard it bled. "Fang! Wake up!"

I realized Max had moved me to my bed. It had been another nightmare, that flashback. I had nightmares every night. Always.

I sat up.

"Fang, are you okay?" she whispered. Her friends cowered at the door.

I nodded shortly.

She squeezed my hand. "Are you sure?"

I stared at the wall.

"Do you want to be alone?" she guessed.

I nodded.

She squeezed my ahnd again. "I'm in the next room, as always."

MAX

Fang had been supremely freaked. I pulled him into a standing position and coaxed him to his bed. "C'mon Fang. You need to go to sleep. Come on," I brought him to the bed and pulled the blanket over his huddled body.

Then I'd left, but I wish I hadn't. Not an hour later, Fang screamed, not loud enough to wake anyone, but the four of us were up, so we heard it. I ran to Fang's room. He was tossing and turning. I called him, but he didn't answer me. "Fang! Fang!" I shok him. "Fang! Wake up!" he bolted upright.

"Fang, are you okay?" I whispered.

He nodded tightly.

"Are you sure?"

He closed off again.

I made an accurate guess, "Do you want to be alone?"

When he nodded, I squeezed his hand and reminded him I was in the next room.

Back in my room, Lissa burst out, "Poor Fang!"

I nodded. Claire sniffled. Kayley glanced back out of the room, like she wanted to go back, even though we'd clearly been kicked out.

"We'll check on him in a little bit," I promised.

"Okay," she sighed. "How about you? Feeling better?"

I nodded. "Much." We were eating chocolate chip cookie dough and chocolate- the candy kind. The brownies had disappeared ages ago. We'd shared with the others. We were nice like that. Mom made cookies, which also helped. But the dough we were eating was good old fashioned Pillsbury.

"Who needs that jerk Sam?" Lissa asked.

"Sam? Who's Sam?" I smiled. Truth was, I'd seen this coming. It had just been a slap to the face. But now I realized I didn't even want revenge. I just didn't care.

No, calling his parents and the cops wasn't revenge. It was because he was having a freak out in our yard.

"Let's do something fun," Kayley whispered. "The four of us only."

"Let's make music videos!" Claire suggested. We used to do this a lot- dress up in wacky outfits, turn on the stereo and make videos with her camera.

Well, we would do it again. We put on weird clothes- fishnets with formal dresses and other stuff like that, and put on freaky and heavy makeup, and chose songs. I looked through them and found one I liked.

_So many crazy memories of you and me  
Like the time we drove to the OC  
Got so lost we thought we would never get home  
You know the night when i gave my heart to you  
And you swore that you felt the same too  
You said that you would never ever leave me alone_

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, all the things i never knew  
But i always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end  
Your new girlfriend (your new girlfriend)

I believe what goes around comes around  
So stay out of the deep end or you'll both drown  
Even shallow water is over her head  
You broke my heart but baby hey life goes on  
Everything is down for a reason  
Now i can see for me there's something better ahead

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, all the things i never knew  
But i always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end  
Your new girlfriend

I don't know what i was thinking to let us  
Get this far, cuz now that i see who you really are  
You can have a new girlfriend

Out of nowhere you were gone  
Into someone else's arms  
Should have known that she was more  
Than just a friend, to think inside i think i knew  
But i always trusted you  
Never thought that she would wind up in the end....

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend (haahhaah)

Your new girlfriend

I was laughing by the end. I flopped onto my bed and Kayley swung the camera at me. "That was Maximum Ride Martinez with Your New Girlfriend!"

I stood. "Thank you, thank you," I bowed.

We kept going, the girls doing their songs, and then it was my turn again. I'd changed into an old, slightly torn up red dress I'd gotten from the attic specifically for these times.

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And my scars remind me that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

Drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
I'm pissed cause you came around  
Why don't you just go home  
Cause you channel all your pain  
And I can't help you fix yourself  
You're making me insane  
All I can say is

_[Chorus:]__  
I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel_

I tried to help you once  
Against my own advice  
I saw you going down  
But you never realized  
That you're drowning in the water  
So I offered you my hand  
Compassions in my nature  
Tonight is our last stand

_[Chorus]___

I'm drunk and I'm feeling down  
And I just wanna be alone  
You shouldn't ever come around  
Why don't you just go home?  
Cause you're drowning in the water  
And I tried to grab your hand  
And I left my heart open  
But you didn't understand  
But you didn't understand  
Go fix yourself

I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life  
I can't help you fix yourself  
But at least I can say I tried  
I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
_

_I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
My weakness is that I care too much  
And our scars remind us that the past is real  
I tear my heart open just to feel  
_

The girls smiled sadly and went on. Finally, we were doing our third (and last) songs. I wore an old Christmas dress from last year. I was always fought into dresses, except during these times. Well, fight is a strong word. I whine and complain, but I'll wear the dress. Usualy. If I chose it. And even then it's only a strong possibility.

I hate dresses.

_Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special_

Once bitten and twice shied  
I keep my distance but you still catch my eye  
Tell me baby  
Do you recognize me  
Well, it's been a year, it doesn't surprise me  
Merry Christmas, I wrapped it up and sent it  
With a note saying 'I love you', I meant it  
Now I know what a fool I've been  
But if you kiss me now, I know you'd fool me again

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

A crowded room and friends with tired eyes  
I'm hiding from you and your soul of ice  
My God, I thought you were someone to rely on  
Me, I guess I was a shoulder to cry on  
A face on a lover with a fire in his heart  
A girl on a cover but you tore her apart  
Maybe this year  
Maybe this year I'll give it to someone special

Cause last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

And last Christmas  
And this year  
It won't be anything like, anything like

Last Christmas I gave you my heart  
But the very next day, you gave it away  
This year, to save me from tears  
I'll give it to someone special

FANG  
I heard the girls making videos, but I didn't go look. I hung out in my room. Max was lucky, she had good friends. Then I thought about how hard Max was working to be _my_ friend. Maybe I should…you know…open up.

But I couldn't! No, I couldn't! I wouldn't even talk!

But…

I opened my mouth. _C'mon! You can do it! It isn't hard! Just do it! _My voice was barely a whisper, cracked from lack of use. "Max…thank you."


	11. Merry Frickin Christmas Not the song!

Merry Christmas to all! This may be the last chappie I do today, but maybe not. I got a laptop for Christmas, but I'm on the family computer still, waiting for it to charge. I'll be doing family stuff soon! Later!

MAX

"Max! Max! Max!" Angel and Gazzy jumped on my bed. "UP!"

I got up and put on my Santa hat on. The others were headed downstairs. I tossed Fang his hat, which I'd gotten yesterday. Five days since Sam's betrayal, and I realized I couldn't care less. Guess I didn't love him too much, did I?

Fang looked at the hat and smirked. _Santa's helper is Emo!_ The black Santa hat amused me. We sat downstairs, munching on cookies, red pancakes, and green eggs, a tradition in our family. The kids delivered presents. Fang got a his own, brand new laptop. I got music, mostly. I like music. The kids gave me cutesy little "Best Big Sister" pins and stuff, like usual. I love the stuff. They know it.

Then Fang came out with wrapped packages and handed them to each of us. The kids tore into the gifts and squealed, hugging the now statue-stiff Fang. He awkwardly hugged them all back. He walked to me. So softly I almost didn't hear him, he uttered, "Merry Christmas Max," and handed me my gift. I was reeling with shock. Fang _spoke_. To _me!_ He grinned nervously at me. I opened his gift.

Inside was a mix CD. I smiled. "I'll listen to it first," I promised.

He handed Mom and Dad their gifts. "Merry Christmas Dad. Merry Christmas…Mom," he murmured, scurrying away. Mom's eyes flooded with tears. She opened the gift. Inside was a sketch in a frame. On the corner it read, _For the only foster mom that ever really cared. Merry Christmas, from Fang._ Dad's mug was done the same way, but in ceramic paints.

Mom burst into tears and hugged him. "Thank you Fang."

He nodded and hesitantly hugged her back.

"That was incredibly sweet."

FANG

That whole day, no one tried to make me talk again, but I tried to please them. They were obviously waiting for it. At dinner I tried to join the conversation. A little awkward.

"Fang?" Max came up behind me. "Thank you. You've made this Christmas…utterly amazing. You're the best." She hugged me and by now I was so used to it, I hugged her back.

"And I mean it, for real. If you want to talk, I'm here. Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Merry Christmas Max," I whispered. She closed her door and I added so softly I knew she wouldn't hear, "I love you."

So, how's that stand still for you?

This is me enjoying the suspense here! WHOO!

Merry Chrsitmas!


	12. Kisses and an Epiphany

I apologize for not updating. I'd like to explain why...

But I can't.

Truth is, I totally forgot to update.

SO! I'm so incredibly sorry and I'd like to invite you all to tell me I'm a horribel person and flame me and call me names. And as a special apology gift, I'm doing something I wasn't going to yet.

Lissa's POV!

Hey! Drippingly Sarcastic! This is your fault too! You were supposed to get on to me if I was being a bad author!

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

MAX

Things were getting increasingly worse at school for Fang. I was starting to worry about him. We'd come back from winter break to a school poisoned with bogus from Sam. Rico helped me try to clear it up, as did the girls, but there were just so many rumors circulating right now. Kids were pushing Fang around in the halls, annoying him in class, tripping him at lunch. I tried like a guardian angel though, I tried to be there at all times. But sometimes I just _couldn't_ be there, and that was when things were bad for him.

Mostly it was Sam. He, for some reason, _hated_ Fang. He was picking on him every chance he got, and it was escalating to new levels.

Fang hadn't spoken more than a few words at a time before shutting down, but I thought maybe he would open up soon. I don't know.

LISSA

"MAX!" I screamed, running up. "MAAAAAAAAX!"

She spun from Claire and Kayley to face me. "Sup?"

"I NEED HELP!"

"With...?"

"I CAN'T FIND MY HAIR PICK!"

She sighed and reached up, pulling something out of my hair and handing it to me. "You mean _this_ hairpick?"

I took it and feebly muttered, "Nevermind."

Fang snickered and I glowered at him. He hid his smile. "Shut it," I snapped, sniffling.

"Sorry," he sshook his head.

"Uh oh. We've got bigger problems than your incompetence with hairpickery."

"Hair-what-ery?"

"I'll explain later. Turn around."

I glanced back. _Ah crap!_ It was Estelle and her minions Catara and Tish. Estelle came up and stood close to Fang. "Hey there girls and guys."

"Can I help you?" I snapped.

"Does it look like you can?" she retaliated. "Actually, I came to talk to Nick."

"Fang," Max snapped. "He goes by Fang. Do your research."

"Fang," she purred (or tried to). She laid a hand on his arm. "I'm having a party next Saturday. You should come."

His eyebrows raised. "Uh..."

"Say you'll come."

"I...I...I don't know." He pulled away.

"Well, then you can answer me later in history. See ya," she winked and walked away.

Immediatley, Claire said, "You shouldn't go. They brainwash people there."

Fang didn't say anything. Max put a hand on his shoulder in a completley different manner than Estelle had. "You don't have to go. You don't have to not go. It's up to you Fang. If you want, I'll walk you there, or Mom can drive you."

"Why should he? She's a –"

I cut Kayley off. "Max is right. Fang can do what he wants. Besides, maybe nothing will happen. It's _just_ a party. It might be a good experience for him."

Fang shrugged. "I guess I could...I mean...maybe..."

"Do you want Iggy to go with you?" Max offered.

"Or Max could go," Iggy retaliated. "I've got a date with a hot chick that night."

Max shook her head. "Girls are by invite only. Guys can go all they want."

"Oh for pete's sake!" I cried. "_I'll_ go if he wants! Just say if you are or not!"

He shrugged. "I guess...if maybe someone came with me...I could try."

"Who do you want to go?"

And _that _was how the entire gang got roped into coming. He wanted Iggy or Max, but Iggy wouldn't go without Claire and she wouldn't go without Max, who wouldn't go without me. I refused to enter without Kayley because I would be the worst sufferer if she didn't.

So that Saturday, we all piled into Kayley's mom's van and drove to Estelle's house. She didn't look happy to see most of us, but she wanted Fang and he came with a price she'd take gladly for a fresh guy.

The music was too loud, the food was too mature for _any_ kid to be interested in, there was alchohol going around, not our scene by far. We left early.

But not before Estelle had gotten her hands on Fang.

We were getting into the car when Max stood in the doorway and said, "Uh, did you forget Fang?"

She and I went to find him. Estelle had him backed up against a wall, kissing him. He had his hands on her waist, but I couldn't tell if he was trying to get her off of him or get her closer. But that posture, that look...

Oh god.

Sam had been with Estelle at the party. I just realized it.

Gross. Who knew Sam liked ah...provacative girls?

At least I didn't say any of the _better_ words to describe Estelle!

But at that moment, I realized something, even as Max cleared her throat and they broke apart, as we headed for the door and got in the car. Something I wasn't sure I could deal with.

I loved Fang.


	13. IMing with Max and Lissa

Okay, since I'm such a horrible person that I didn't even update until today, I'm giving you another chappy. Don't worry; the story will make its turn people. Give it time and fate will prevail.

How very Confucius-like of me.

Crawdad90: uh, okay, I'm scared. –gulps- Don't hurt me. I still need to help my BGF with his self esteem issues. (His song is Self Esteem by Offspring.)

That and too many mean girls hate me for me to die. I need to make them suffer.

Enjoy and don't kill me!

FANG

"Hey guys," Lissa flashed everyone but me a smile. The party was two days ago. I was dreading the moment that Estelle would get out of her car and…I don't know. I wasn't sure what would happen. I'm not even sure how we started kissing. She told me she was glad I came and then suddenly I was against the wall and she was kissing me.

Lissa and Max seemed a little PO'd. They hadn't told anyone else about it though. I wanted to tell them that I didn't mean for it to happen, that she forced herself on me, but I couldn't speak, couldn't get the words out. Not here, not now.

Or maybe not…

"Fang," Lissa said softly. She jerked her head to the side of the group and I followed her to a tree. "I was just wondering…why?"

"Max put you up to this," I said, trying to keep my breathing steady.

"No. I just want to know. Do you like her?"  
"N-no-no, I-I-I-she pushed herself on me-I-I," I gasped.  
"Take it easy Fang," Lissa put a hand on my arm. "Just nod or shake your head. Do you like her?"

I shook my head.

"Did you want to kiss her?"

I shook my head again.

"Do you want me to take care of it? Try and make her leave you alone?"

I nodded desperately. Oh, God, there she was, heading this way. Oh God, oh God, oh God…

"I'll handle it," she smiled softly and fixed her expression into something terrifying and stalked to Estelle.

Estelle turned haughty and they argued before Lissa came back. "They won't be bothering you for at least a little while. I told her you told Max and me you weren't interested."

I tried to smile. "Th-thanks."

"No problem. Come on, let's head back over."

MAX

Lissa made up with Fang. I wasn't sure why exactly, but I'd get the deets later.

Once we got to tech class I IMd Lissa.

**Girl_With_Wings: SO! Details. Now.**

_Red .: What are you talking about?_

**Girl_With_Wings: -growls- Fang. Estelle. Kiss. You know. Details. I want them. Don't make me force them out of you.**

_ .Wonder: -gulps- Dont hurt meeeeeee_

** Girl_With_Wings: Then. Tell. Me. Now.**

_ .Wonder:Fang didnt wanna kiss Estelle. cut him sum slak. _

**Girl_With_Wings: 1, Use correct grammar please. Did she force herself on him? **

_.Wonder: I don wanna use cawect gwammaw! Yes._

**Girl_With_Wings: Lissa…**

_.Wonder.: Fine! Yes! Yes she did! And I threatened her. I told her that Fang wasn't interested and if she didn't lay off that you and I would take care of her._

**Girl_With_Wings: Thank you! **

_.Wonder: Can I ask u sumtin?_

**Girl_With_Wings: Only if you can type correctly.**

_.Wonder: Pwease? –bambi eyes-_

**Girl_With_Wings: Fine. What?**

_.Wonder: Why IS your user-name girl with wings?_

**Girl_With_Wings: I don't know really. I always wished I could fly.**

_.Wonder: Huh_

**Girl_With_Wings: I wonder how one would get wings…**

_.Wonder: They could be a science experiment. Like, you know, recombatant life forms?_

**Girl_With_Wings: Sounds painful. Think it could ever happen?**

_.Wonder: Doubtful_

** Girl_With_Wings: Dare to dream.**

_** (.Wonder has signed off.)**_

_** (Girl_With_Wings has signed off.)**_

_** (This Forum is now empty)**_

SOOOO-your opinions por favor?


	14. Goodbye Fang, Hello Nick

First off:

_**I'm sorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrry! **_REALLY! But you have to wait to understand it! I DO NOT REVEAL MY SECRETS!

To some of my err…more frightening reviewers:  
**HalesXxGriffiths **…you know, Hate is a _really_ strong word…-gulps- don't kill me….

**Constant-Rae-of-Sunshine** BUT SHE IS THE ENEMY! DID YOU MISS THE POINT IN THAT? ENEMY!

**Flocklover19 **No. You can't. No one can, except some people who know me so well they can read my thoughts (not kidding with one person…creepy). Seriously, to see what is coming, you'd need to know how my mind works and _I_ don't know how it works. Heck, I don't think ANYONE knows how it works. I mean, even God is probably going, "UH…what?" So don't get too upset.

**5253racer** Really? Because apparently no one else likes me anymore –pointed glances- So I'm honored you still like it!

**Babyixilyx3 **Uh…what? That was gibberish and _awesome!_

**Drama XXX **I said I would, didn't I? –leans over to Jio and mutters, "Didn't I?"- -he nods- OKAY! YUP! I DID! :P

**Girlgirl3432 **I know, just wait until you read this chappie!

**Crawdad90 **Thanks for not murdering me! And anyways, uh…you guys do realize that they are _siblings_ right? Just checking here.

Doesn't mean nothing will happen….patience, grasshoppers, patience.

I always wanted to say that.

**NOW! **I know you've all been waiting SOOOOO (im)patiently to get to the dang chapter already, so here it is: WOOT WOOT!

MAX

I tapped lightly on Fang's door. "Hey, uh…Fang?"

He was sitting at the window. God, that was the one thing about him I could still connect to. It was like…he'd been on my side before, but now…he didn't need me. Or want me, it seemed half the time. I was just…there. We barely talked, compared to how much we'd been together before.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Uh…" I shifted my eyes down. "Dinner is ready."

"Oh, okay." He stood up and headed to the door.

I stood there uncomfortably, unsure of what to do-slink away with my head down or stay and wait for him, like I used to do.

He sighed impatiently. "What's up?

"What? What do you mean?"

"I _mean_ that you're standing in my doorway looking like a fool."

"With my pants on the ground?" I snapped coldly.

He smirked. "So you saw that too. How incredibly idiotic."

"Whatever," I walked away, feeling just a little bit broken-hearted. He came down a minute or two later and circled around the seat I'd saved him for the one by Iggy and Ella (who _might_ have a thing…I could never be sure…). Nudge took his place by me. I ate my food quickly and quietly and sulked back upstairs to my room.

I tried to go to sleep.

But sleep wouldn't come.

The clock times ticked by: 7, 7:30, 8, 8:45. Mom and the kids came in to say goodnight. 9, 9:20. Dad came in and kissed my forehead. 10, 10:57. Fang never came to talk to me.

12, 12:23, 12:34. I sighed and dragged myself to the living room, where the piano sat. Mom kept it downstairs, far from the rooms for specifically this reason. She understood that sometimes we just couldn't sleep and needed to get it all out. We could bang on the keys as hard as we wanted when mad and no one would stir. We could play as loud as we wanted. No one would bat an eye.

I played softly, though, singing along with the song.

**Where is the moment we needed the most  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost  
They tell me your blue skies fade to gray  
They tell me your passion's gone away  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

FANG

I leaned in the doorway of the living room, listening to Max. I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say now. Should I apologize for beginning to talk? It almost seemed like that's what she wanted-for me to stop talking again. I just couldn't see why. Didn't she _want_ this?

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low  
You're faking a smile with the coffee you go  
You tell me your life's been way off line  
You're falling to pieces every time  
And I don't need no carryin' on**

Because you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

No, I guess not. She wanted me to open up, but it wasn't going to happen. So now, I was playing normal boy, and…well, that's where my answer ended. I could just _ask_ her…

Yeah, right.

**Will you need a blue sky holiday?  
The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on  
You had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
The camera don't lie  
You're coming back down and you really don't mind  
You had a bad day  
**

I guess I could ask. I mean, I'm right here, she's right here, it would be so easy. But I just couldn't. We'd…separated, and I didn't know how to close the gap again.

**  
Sometimes the system goes on the blink  
And the whole thing turns out wrong  
You might not make it back and you know  
That you could be well oh that strong  
And I'm not wrong**

I stood and watched her silently. She never guessed I was there.****

So where is the passion when you need it the most  
Oh you and I  
You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost

Cause you had a bad day  
You're taking one down  
You sing a sad song just to turn it around  
You say you don't know  
You tell me don't lie  
You work at a smile and you go for a ride  
You had a bad day  
You've seen what you like  
And how does it feel for one more time  
You had a bad day  
You had a bad day

I slid back down the hall a few feet in case she was leaving, but instead she just sat there. I heard a small gasp and realized she was crying. I took a step forward just as Iggy crept into the room, oblivious to me (for once I was glad he was blind.)

He draped an arm over her shoulders and she fell into him, crying. "I don't know what I did wrong," she whispered. "It's like he can't stand me anymore. What did I do?"

"I don't think you did anything Max," he answered softly. "This one's all on him."

MAX  
"How so?" I whimpered.

"If you ask me, I think Fang has just been so anti-social for so long, that he needs to make his identity now. Give him some space."

"I try to," I blubbered. "But it's like he doesn't need me anymore. We were-but now we're just-I don't know, okay? I just don't know."

"You know," he said idly after a few minutes, "This is the first time you've cried in…forever."

"I don't do that much," I swiped the last tears off of my cheeks. "Thanks, Iggy. Now go get some shut eye. Good thing it's a Friday, or we'd be _so_ late tomorrow."

"Yeah." He stood up, hugged me lightly, and went to bed. I crept to my room and found a note stuck to my door. Fang's sloppy handwriting. _I do need you. But Ig is right, in a way. I need space too. Sorry. –Fang_

Whatever. I crumpled it, tossed it into the trash, and flopped on my bed, letting the tears loose again.

FANG

I listened to Max cry in the room beside me. I'd been doing some thinking. She was my foster sister. I shouldn't feel _that way_ about her. I mean, we weren't related, but we _lived_ together and that could put her in danger from…some people from my past.

Maybe I could do something to…I don't know, separate myself from her.

I must have drifted off, because I blinked and it was 9:30 in the morning. I jumped up. I'd had an epiphany. I knew _exactly_ how to distance myself. I went to find my cell phone and dialed a number scribbled onto a notebook page in my jeans pocket from yesterday.

"Hey, Estelle? It's Nick. Uh, Nick Ride. Want to meet up at the mall?"

…

"Okay. I'll see you in ten."

Later Max. Goodbye Fang, hello Nick.


	15. Mall Trip Ugh!

-gulps- I'm feeling a bit threatened. And I only have a little bit to update, so if this is short I apologize.

**HalesXxGriffiths-** Okay, TOTALLY SCARED! –gulps again- You know, if you kill the author you'll never know the end of the story…

**Edwardismyromeo-** …wow. I make no promises.

**Crawdad90- **If you kill me you'll never know what happens…-gulp-don't hurt me. I have to give my BFF skating lessons tonight.

**Drippingly Sarcastic- **NOOOO! NOT GLAD! LOVE YOUR REVIEWS! Love the therapy session idea by the way. You're hired! But he would because he's avoiding that sign. (all confuzzled people say "AHHH!) He's trying to pretend he doesn't like Max and schtuff.

Chocolate is dangerous in your hands….yay!

And yes, I DO want you to bug me, because I forget otherwise. If it takes me more than a week remind me please.

WHOO! Story time!

Song (Which will make another appearance at a later time) is What Do You Want from Me? By Forever the Sickest Kids

**OH! AND EVERYONE NEEDS TO READ THIS! Death threats are funny, but just pressuring me to update is making me nervous because I want to do a good job. So **_**please**_** stop pressuring me. An occasional death threat might be humorous, but things will go the way they go and threats will not change it. Give me some patience okay? Thanks! **** XOXOXOs! YOU ALL ROCK!**

MAX

"Can you say hey? Can you say oh? That's right, what do you want from me?" Music blared from Iggy's speakers. I pounded on the door and it finally opened.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Fang?"

"I think he's at the mall."

Fang? Mall? Hmm…. "Okay, thanks." I grabbed my purse and headed for the door. "Going to the mall," I told Mom, poking my head into the living room.

She nodded distractedly. "Uh huh, have fun. Don't stay out too late."

I sighed ang laughed. "Love you Mom."

"Mmhmm. Love you too."

I ran out the door, grabbed a skateboard (yes! I board! Don't you?) and took off for the mall. I hadn't taken a football field's worth of steps when I saw Fang…with Estelle. _Oh God, what is this?_ I stepped forward, not feeling guilty at all for spying on my cru-foster brother. (Note sarcasm.)

Estelle giggled and Fang leaned over to whisper in her ear, smirking. As if he felt my eyes, he looked up and gave me the same look all of Estelle's other…

…

…

…

Still searching for a term that doesn't involve the word toy…

…

…

…

…

Followers! That'll work. The same look that all of her groupies/followers/whatever (cough-losers-cough) did.

My eyes widened and he dipped in and kissed Estelle, long and hard. It turned into a makeout session, but his eyes never left mine. And for once since he spoke, I could read him again.

_Do you understand now Max? Do you?_

Yeah, I thought I just might.

With that, I spun on my heel and walked straight toward the stores that girls like Estelle shopped for their clothes in.

Shockingly, that happens to be Forever 21, 579, Papaya, and Burlington Coat Factory, _not_ Victoria's Secret….I hope. Honestly, I don't _want_ to know if they shop there and if they do, I do _not_ want to hear about it or visualize it, so if you know, do _not, _ I repeat _not_ tell me.

Let me keep _some _ of my innocence please. Just please.

I whipped out my cell phone and called Nudge. "Nudge? Get Ella the girls and get down here. I'm waiting outside Paypaya."

"We're already here," she giggled. "Turn around."

I spun.

"We thought you might want our help," Claire said. "Sweetie." She hugged me. "You poor thing! He's got you trapped, hasn't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "No! He's my _brother._"

"Not technically," Claire pointed out.

"And you know what they say," Kayley smirked.

"Incest is Wincest," she and Claire laughed.

"Only with the Winchesters," I argued.

"What?" Nudge frowned.

"I'll show you Supernatural when we get home," I said.

"So, are we making him nuts or not?" Lissa snapped impatiently. "I want to get this shopping on the road. They're _still there._"

We hurried into the store and I cornered Ella first thing. "I have a question."

"Yeah?"  
"Do you like Iggy?"

She blushed. "N-no. What would make you think that?"

"Well, I always thought you had a thing for each other, but he's with Claire."

"He doesn't like me, but yeah, I like him, okay?" she muttered.

"I just wanted to check."

She nodded. "Okay."

"And I'm here if you want to talk, okay?"

"Thanks."

Then I cornered Lissa. What? I'm _not_ doing the shopping! Why do you think I brought them? It certainly wasn't their gossip skills (gag me)! They're my…temporary fashion consultants. "Lis? Do you…like Fang too?"

She blushed. "Maybe. Why?"

"Well…I just think…I don't know. I just wanted to know."

"Oh," she fell silent for once in her life.

"Hey, it's not a bad thing that you like Fang," I whispered. "In fact, we should _both_ make him suffer."

"Why?"

"Because it's _fuuuuun_," I dragged the word out, smiling.

"I don't even feel right about _this._"

"So you'd rather he sucked face with Estelle?"

"No," she insisted. "But I don't think this is the way."

"Maybe I'm also just giving in a _little_," I admitted. "But he's officially _not_ talking to me. If this is the way, well, at least the girls get to go shopping and I get some better clothes."

"Touché," she shrugged.

"So, shop with me?"

"Yeah."

See? It's not over yet. In fact, it's just begun….mwa ha ha ha!


	16. A Brand New Max

Ha ha! You weren't expecting ANOTHER chapter, were you? MWAH! That's my kiss to you! I love you readers! You're my favorite-est people in the fan-fiction universe!

And I'd like to thank Drippingly Sarcastic for agreeing to BETA me! Thanks!

MAX

"And, wha-la! You are finished! Don't you look beautiful?" Ella squealed. They let me face the mirror. I'd been forced into a new outfit, makeup and a hairstyle from a magazine this morning for school.

"Whoa…." I whispered. "Who is that?"

"Huh?"

"That's not me," I insisted. I let a slow smile across my face. "She's just _too _fabulous! You girls have done an _amazing_ job!" Okay, so maybe I was gushing a _little_ too much…

"Thanks! We'd better get to school now!" A horn honked. "Oh! That's your ride! Bye love you!" They dashed out of the room.

"Ride?" I headed downstairs with my backpack and gasped. "Ari! No way! How are you!?" I threw my arms around our old family friend.

"I'm great Max. You? Wow, you look gorgeous. He must be a _lucky_ boy."

"It's revenge, actually. Just peachy."

"Revenge? No wonder the girls wanted you to ride in _my_ car." He opened the door to his black convertible for me.

"Girls must _love_ you!" I laughed, getting in.

"Actually, no," he smiled. "They find the car better suits them than me."

I frowned at his joke. "Not funny."

"Very funny."

"Okay, a _little _funny!"

He drove up the street. "Hmm, next time we should go for the motorcycle," he murmured. "Don't worry! I'm a safe driver!"

"You got it bud."

He smirked. "Have a good day! Break his heart for me!"

"Why for you?"

"Because anyone who can make _you_ wear _that_ had _better_ be worth it!"

"He is." With that, I swung my legs out of the car and stepped onto the front lawn.

Unfortunately, Ari had made quite a scene, so all eyes were on me.

Well, at least I was cute.

FANG

_Oh, God, what is she __**doing**__? _I thought desperately. _Estelle won't like that._

"Nicky? Isn't that your ah…?" she let the question drop.

"Relative? No. I just live in the same house," I swore. "God, she's such a freak."

"What _does_ she think she's wearing?"

"Looks good," Adam commented. "Not as good as you though," he swore, looking at Estelle. "But she could totally be your groupie."

"Hm," she sniffed, turning away. "Come on, Nicky." Giggling, she took my hand and we ducked behind a wall and started kissing.

MAX

A few boys whistled as I passed, searching for a certain face. I finally found him at a table surrounded by girls, posing and vying for his attention. I leaned against it. "Hey there."

"He-llo," he said, looking up at me. "You new here babe?"

"Not really."

"Then how come I've never seen that beautiful face before?"

"Maybe you just didn't look hard enough?" I flicked my hair, really looking for Fang. He was glaring at us from across the court yard. It occurred to me that I could have _any_ _guy I wanted now._ I turned back to James Rothen, the coolest guy in the school. All black shirts and ripped jeans, skateboarder, motorcycle (hello? Legal at 14!) We skated together a few times in fifth grade. I'd nearly died of shock. Then he'd forgotten my face (and my skate moves) when I faded back into the background again in sixth. _Forget you Fang. That would be practically incest anyways._

"Possibly. Maybe you can tell me how to be more observant?"

"I don't know. What's it worth to you?"

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Hmmm...tempting. Throw in meeting me with your board at the park at four and you've got a deal."

"You skate?"

"We boarded together in fifth, didn't we?"

He nodded, remembering now. "Max Ride, girl on wheels who never feels. Pain, that is."

"Exactly."

"Then I'm there."

"I'll be waiting." I started to walk away.

"Hey, Max? Why don't you hang with us at lunch?"

I smirked back at him. "Maybe some other time. I've got a prior engagement."

He watched me walk away the whole time.

"Well?" Claire demanded. "What was _that?"_

"_That_ was me figuring out that Fang and I aren't going to happen. _Ever. _Lissa, have fun with the turd. I've got James."

"Yes you do," Kayley whistled.

"Who are these lovely ladies?" James said from behind me.

"Kayley, Claire, and Lissa," I introduced them. "My girls."

"Hello there."

"Claire's taken," Kayley grinned. "But we aren't."

"I am," Lissa walked away.

"She's still got a grudge against me, doesn't she?" he winced.

"You put _glue_ in her hair in preschool."

"On accident!" he followed her. "Lissa, wait!"

LISSA

"Lissa!" James yelled. I turned. "I'm sorry, okay? Really, the glue was a _total _accident! I didn't mean to. I'm super sorry."

I eyed him. "Fine. You pass. But why Max? Why now?"

He shrugged. "I've like her since fifth grade. Why not?"

"Then what was-" I started, having heard them talking.

"Just flirting back. Look, she's given me an opening here! Please, help me out! What can I do or say to make her like me?"

I shrugged. "Be yourself. If you're good enough, you'll know it."

"How?"

"Well, we won't be killing you or making sure you don't have children because you won't have broken her heart." I flounced away, smiling.

Somehow, I don't think I've done anything but scare him.

Oh well.

Their time will come. If you demand Max and Fang be together I will prolong the time until they are.

R&R?


	17. There's a 1st time 4 everything I guess

Surprise! More chappies!

MAX

"Hurry! He's at the door!" Ella cried, running back up.

"He _really_ likes you, he's on time!" Kayley grinned. Lissa had told us all about what he said, of course. Girl Code.

"Okay, go! Go!" Claire pushed me down the stairs.

I got to the staircase just as he introduced himself to Mom and Dad, shaking hands and smiling, hugging my mom. _Well he's prepared!_

"You're on time," I said.

"Of course."

"Boys are usually late."

"Not this one."

"Good. You'd better not be."

"Have fun!" Mom kissed my cheek. "Love you!"

"Love you!" We walked out the door.

"So, do you want to eat and _then_ see the movie or movie and then eat?" he asked.

"Whichever you want."

"Your night Max. You choose."

"Surprise me. I like surprises."

"Okay then," he pulled on his helmet and handed me a blue one. "Your favorite color, right?"

"You've done your homework."

"No. I just like you enough that I already knew. The blue flowers in your locker were me."

"That was you?" I grinned. "That was so sweet!"

"I like you a lot," he insisted again.

"I believe you."

He started the motorcycle. "Climb on."

I swung my leg over the side and put my arms around him. He started down the street. We stopped in front of the movies. "What do you want to see?" I asked.

"Your night Max."

I sighed. "Let's see what they have."

We reviewed the movie titles. "How about that one?" he pointed to a title. "You like action movies, don't you?"

"Yeah, that looks great! I really wanted to see Legion!"

He bought our tickets and we went inside. When we were inside, watching, he took my hand. We burst out laughing at the "Metro Pawn! We'll pay you more for your gold…more-more-more! Who pays you more? Metro pawn! Now you're gonna like it! You're gonna like! Metro pawn! You're gonna like it , you're gonna like it!" commercials and sang along.

After the movie, we went to Johnny Rockets. He made me try dipping my French fries in chocolate shake.

It was awesome.

On the way home, I leaned against him. "I had a great time," I said at my door.

"Me too," he hugged me.

"You know, you can kiss me," I said quietly.

He dipped his head and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back.

"Can I call you tomorrow?"

"You may."

"May I give you a ride to school Monday?"

"I'd love it."

"I will then." He hugged me again and left.

I ran in and threw my head into a pillow on the sofa, screaming. Mom laughed. "Good time, I'm guessing?"

"Amazing."

"I'm glad. He's a very sweet boy. I know his mother. They brought their dog to my clinic."

"He's great."

The door opened again and Fang and Estelle entered, giggling. Fang stopped abruptly, giving me a dirty look, and headed to his room. "I'll be right back Es."

She grinned at me. "Can we go to your room? I have to talk to you."

"S-sure," I sputtered, wary.

We headed up. "So, you went out with James?"

I nodded.

"Oh my God!" she gushed. "He's _amazing!_"

"I know."

"He hasn't gone out with _anyone_, at least not seriously_,_ since _fifth_ grade!"

These kids were dating in fifth?

"How, how, how, _how_ did you do it?"

I shrugged. "He likes me and I like him."

"I'm not sure if Nick really likes me. I mean, he _seems_ like he does, but I don't know."

I shrugged. "He has a rough life."

"He's a jerk about you. Do you guys fight a lot?"

"We didn't used to."

"Oh." She frowned. "So what did you do?"

"We saw Legion and went to eat."

"Cool. Nick took me to see Valentines Day and to get ice cream."

"Oh my God! Valentines Day is coming up, isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot!"

"You didn't have a boyfriend, of course you did. No one pays attention unless they have to. Not at _our_ age."

I found myself beginning to like her. "What are you doing?"

"Date with Nick and then an anti-boy sleepover. Do you want to come? You should bring your friends."

"Claire, Kayley, and Lissa," I snapped.

"Yeah. And listen…I'm sorry I've been mean to you before. I know it was out of line."

"Why do you act like that then?"

She shrugged. "I just do when I don't know someone. I'm a _tad_ anti-social towards people I don't know or am not interested in knowing. I had my circle and didn't need anyone. But I've noticed what brats they are. I ditched them."

"You…ditched the brat pack?"

"Yeah."

"Wow."

She fidgeted uncomfortably. "It was just…they're so mean."

"I noticed."

"But I'm glad you and I get along now."

"Me too."

Someone rapped hard on the door. "Do you mind? I'd like my girlfriend back now."

"SHUT IT!" I shouted. "Jeez, I almost liked him better when he didn't talk. At least he didn't snap at me."

She giggled. "He _is_ impatient. Well, I'll call you sometime, okay? Or-text me." She wrote her number on my hand. "Bye!"

"Bye."

I just made friends with _Estelle_ and went on a date with _James._ I wore _girly_ clothes.

It's official. The world has gone mad.

And it's all _his_ fault.

I should thank him later.


	18. The Valentine Mess

FRICK! I just realized I had over ONE HUNDRED reviews! I was SOOOOO happy! Thank you guys so much! So, because I've got so many already (cough-I like reviews-cough) I'm going to update even more!

Thank you guys. Thank you so much. You guys have totally made my day. I remember when this was just an idea I had, just something that was in the _back_ of my mind. And now look at it! Seriously, if you guys want, I can make this really long! You may not like some parts, but isn't that part of life? I'm soooo happy! Thank you all SOOO much!

And I'm babbling. But it's good babble. It's gush babble.

**HalesXxGriffiths: **Sorry we killed your theory. Right Max?

Max: Yep. Sorry.

And don't worry. It's just that when you guys put me under major stress that I freak out and can't write. But you can voice as many opinions as you want.

FANG

I slammed my fist against my pillow. _WHAT IS SHE THINKING?_ She's driving me crazy. The clothes didn't matter. It was that guy James I cared about! _Is she __**trying**__ to push me over the edge?_ I sat down, grabbed my guitar, and started strumming. I had no idea what, just strumming. The girls pounded upstairs and the squealing started.

_"HE KISSED YOU?"_ Claire screamed.

"OH MY GOD!" Kayley shrieked.

Lissa laughed. "He's _so_ right for you. I mean, can you say whipped?"

"BE NICE!" Max snapped. The words dropped to whisperes and I lied down, closing my eyes.

I awoke with a gasp to Max saying, "Nick, it's a nightmare! Just a nightmare! God, wake up!"

"I'm awake."

"Thank God! I thought you'd never wake up! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I said curtly.

"O-okay. Night Fang."

"Goodnight," I snapped.

She left quietly. "I don't know what's wrong with me," I heard her tell Lissa. "Everything I do is wrong. I can't live in this house much longer if this keeps up."

"You have us. You have James. Now you have Estelle. Right Estelle?" Estelle? When did she get here?

"Right," the girl said firmly. "So, is he okay?"

"Go find out."

A light tap sounded on my door. "Come in."

She poked her head in. "You okay Nick?"

"Fine."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Okay. Feel better. Call if you need anything." She kissed my forehead. "And Nick? You're really hurting Max. She hates Nick. It's Fang she loves so dang much." She walked out of the room.

Great. No matter what I do, it's wrong.

And that's how Max feels.

I suck.

MAX

"He'll be okay," Estelle said. We'd invited her to join our sleepover.

We went back to our music video making. The next morning, after the girls left, James called. "Interested in going to the park with me?" he asked.

"Love to." I pulled on my sweatshirt and met him down the street. We tossed a baseball around for a while, but ended up at the skate park. We skated around, goofing off. "See you Monday?" I asked.

"Monday," he promised, kissing my cheek. He skated away and I went inside.

"Have fun?" Fan-er-_Nick_ asked coldly.

"I did." I headed upstairs to change out of my messy skate clothes for dinner. Mom's rule.

After dinner I watched a movie with Angel and Gazzy. Iggy was out with Claire. Nudge and Ella were spending the ngiht at a friend's. Nick was with Estelle. Mom and Dad were doing a parents' night out. It was just the three of us.

"Max?" Angel asked after I put in another movie. This was a special treat-we'd do crafts and watch movies and they got to stay up until they fell asleep. We had snacks and PJs, the works.

"Yeah baby?"

"Can we make valentines? I want to make a special one for Toby." Ah, Toby. He pushed her in the sand box, pulled her hair, pinched her, antagonized her constantly. It was love.

"Girls are gross," Gazzy wrinkled his face. "Especially Cynthia." _His _crush.

"We can make valentines," I answered. I pulled out the craft box and we started cutting and pasting. At the end there were six very gluey hands, five reject cards, four missing crayons, three very neat and tidy valentines, two giggling kids, and one extremely messy work area.

"That was fun! Thanks Max!" Angel giggled. She yawned.

"Okay, I'll clean up. Why don't you guys go find a movie to put on?"

"Okay!" Angel ran off.

I was just finishing putting away the craft supplies when the phone rang. The kids were still arguing over _Little Mermaid_, **Alice in Wonderland**, and _Braveheart. _What? Yes, we let them watch it! Big deal!

"Hello?"

"Hi, is Nick there?" a voice asked.

"No, sorry."

"Oh. I'll try later."

"Wait! I'll take a message. May I ask who's calling?"

"Mick." The line went dead.

AH! The plot thickens! I was planning on waiting a little longer to do this, but I figured out a new way to make it work.

And I'd like to thank Drippingly Sarcastic. Your ideas fueled what just happened. I just tweaked them a little!


	19. Mr Strong and Silent n Fainting Spells

And just because you guys are so great: Another Chapter! I'm going to keep going until 9:30, but then I'm going to sleep, okay? I am _**TIRED!**_ Gabe and Missy spent the night last night and we were up sooooo late! I'm freaking EXHAUSTED!

MAX

They'd finally decided on a completely different movie: The Labyrinth, with David Bowie in it. It was a major family favorite. Angel was asleep on my lap and Gazzy was nodding off next to me. Nick came in loudly. "SHHH!" I hissed.

His hardened features softened when he saw Gazzy and Angel. He sat down and pulled Gazzy into his lap. The boy cuddled up to him, snuggled into Nick's arms and going back to sleep. We watched the end of the movie (we'd only been at the Bog of Eternal Stench) without speaking. At the end we carried the kids to bed and headed to our rooms.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when Nick said, "Max?"

"Y-yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"About?"

"I've been kind of a jerk."

"Yeah, you have."

"I miss you."

"I didn't go anywhere."

"I know," he held his head in his hand like he had a headache. "Look, I haven't talked in…I don't know how long. This whole, being someone thing, it's new to me."

"I know it is."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"No, it isn't. Listen, Max, you were so great to me and I threw it back in your face. I screwed up big time."

"Nick, it's _okay._"

"You call me Nick."

"Yeah, it's your name."

He shook his head. "I'm still Fang."

"Sure could have fooled me. There's a message for you on your called. I just wrote the name down." I bolted into my room before it could get worse. _No, no, I've finally dealt with his betrayal. Why come back now! I'm healed! Don't hurt me again._

FANG

I walked into my room, sighing. I'd _really_ screwed up. Estelle had made that _very_ clear. I looked at the name and choked.

_Some guy named Mick called looking for you._ _–Max_

I started to feel dizzy. The room was spinning too fast to see. A loud thump echoed through the quiet house and the world was sideways. Then it was black.

MAX

"Nick!" I jumped up from my bed. There was a loud thump from his room a second ago. I ran in. It looked like he'd fainted. "Nick!" I shook him. No response. I slapped him hard across the cheek. He blinked up at me. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. Yeah. What happened?" he sat up.

"I think you fainted. You okay?"

"I uh…felt a little dizzy before."

"Maybe you're coming down with something."

FANG

"Maybe you're coming down with something," Max pressed a cool hand to my forehead. "You're a little warm." _Yeah, that's because I'm freaking out._ "Maybe you should lie down."

"Yeah."

She pulled me to my feet and to the bed. I lay awake long after she left, hyperventilating.

_Mick had found me. He was coming back._

_ Again._

I vowed not to speak another word about it.

Or anything.

And we're BACK to Mr. Pain-in-the-Butt-No-Talkie! Oh Joy.

And sorry if some stuff is messed up. These are "hot off the press." I finish and post immediately. I might correct later and re-post, but for now, sorry about mistakes. Please correct me if you see any. Thanks!


	20. Crying in FearJames and Estelle Care

Don't you just love me for all this updating? Come on! I know you do!

**HalesXxGriffiths: **AW! I'm flattered! Thank you! And as to your intellect question: Well, I'll just keep writing! As long as you guys enjoy it, this story has a future. If you should stop reviewing and telling me you want more, I can find a way to end it. Until then, every course has a future. And every future has a subject (Fang and Max). And every subject has a psychotic hobbit with a pitchfork stalking them in their sleep. Every hobbit has a munchkin who likes to kick them in their shin, Every munchkin…well, you get the idea.

Okay, I've got time for one, maybe two more chapters tonight and then I HAVE to sleep! (Blame Gabe and Missy for keeping me UP!) –cough weirdos cough!-

GABE DO NOT HIT ME WITH ANOTHER PILLOW! NOT NICE!

MAX  
The next morning I got up and got dressed to go to school. Nick came out, fully dressed and…silent. "Morning Nick," I said with false brightness. "Feeling any better?"

He shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

No words came out of his mouth. I paled. Not again.

"Nick? Is this because you and I fought? Look, I'm sorry, okay?"

"…"

"Fang? Come on, tell me what's wrong."

"…"

"Fine. I have to go to school. If you want to stop being a doof I'll be with James. Come find me," I snapped, not really angry. More worried. The doorbell rang. "That's him."

Fang tenses visibly. "It's _just_ a doorbell Fang." I went to answer it.

"Morning beautiful," James grinned at me. He kissed my forehead. "You look back to normal. I like it."

"You do? I wasn't sure if-"

"Max, I like you for _you._ Not your clothes."

"Thanks. Fang are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded tersely.

"Okay…bye then. See you at school." As if on cue, Estelle's car pulled up. Fang passed me and headed to the car.

"Want to stop for breakfast first?" James asked.

"Do we have time?"

"Of course. There's always time for donuts."

"Okay."

We headed to Krazy Eddie's Donut Shop, a small family owned place with the BEST donuts in the area. (AN: Krazy Eddie's Donut Shop is in Mission Viejo, and get their donuts. They ROCK!)

At school, I looked for Fang but didn't see him. James and I kept looking after school. We finally found him back in my house, in his room. He was off in a corner with Estelle's arm around him. His hands were in his lap. He wasn't talking.

FANG

"Morning Nick," Estelle said cheerfully. She kissed me and pulled away. "What's wrong?"

I didn't answer.

"Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head furiously.

"Then why-oh. Oh no. Nick, are you…not talking again?"

I shrugged tightly.

"Oh Nick." She hugged me and I had to restrain myself from flinching. All I could think was, _He's coming back. He's coming back. He's coming back. He's coming back. He found me. He found me. He found me._

"It's okay. You'll get through this. You did last time."

I shrugged.

MAX

I marched over. "I'll be right back," I told James.

"Is he okay?" James followed, looking concerned.

"I don't know."

"Nick, please tell me what's wrong. Write it down or-oh, thank God! Max! You can understand him! Please tell me what's wrong!"

"Es, calm down!" I took Fang by the chin and made him look up at me. "Hey! Get it together!"

His eyes were dull and frightened. I sighed. "I don't want to do this Fang." I smacked him hard across the cheek. "Get yourself together! What-is-wrong?"

His lower lip trembled and his eyes began to tear up. The tears leaked out all over his cheeks. I pulled him close. He leaned into me like I'd disappear, clinging to me. Estelle put a hand on his back and he flinched. She looked at him with pity and nodded her head towards the door at James. They crept out. Fang sobbed and sobbed until he couldn't cry anymore tears. He lay against me, gasping for breath. Estelle hurried in with a glass of water for him. I handed it to him and he gulped it down.

"Want to speak now?"

"I just…I just…I just….I….I…" he gasped again, starting to freak out. I shook his shoulder. He snapped out of it. "I'm scared."


	21. Man in the Woods sooo not a gay joke

I think a few people have forgotten who Mick is (someone asked.) He was Fang's father. Refer back to the bottom of the page on chapter two people.

Thanks for reviewing guys! WHOOO!

**This chapter is dedicated to girlygirl3432, who inspired this chapter from the very beginning! Thank you so much!**

**Drippingly Sarcastic, yours is coming. BEWARE!**

And now, some special commentary from **xXPheonixWingsXx. **It'd be great if you three could do some more commentary for this, something specifically for the intro to a chapter! Thanks! (This is reprinted with the permission of Dejia, Fang, and Iggy, guest starring their pet baby penguin Muffins.

Dejia- he's back!  
Fang- who is? and dejia get your damn penguin off of me  
Iggy- Don't talk about Muffins that way! *pulls baby penguin off of fangs  
head*  
Dejia- mick is, you know the guy who plays Ur dad in the story?  
Muffins- *pecks at fang* MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
Iggy- do penguins laugh evily?  
Dejia- do they normaly peck people?  
Fang- i love you too guys  
Muffins- gwe out! i dwont wike oo  
Iggy- he doesn't like you fang! go back to the book!

MAX

Fang had refused to talk after that statement. I called Mom and Dad while he sat on the couch with Estelle and James, who had taken a protective posture and would barely let anyone, me, Estelle, the kids, anyone, near Fang.

My parents rushed home and shooed everyone but the four of us (because Estelle had freaked when they tried to remove her and James just wasn't going anywhere unless they sedated him first) out of the living room.

"Okay, we have a problem. Fang is freaking out and will not tell anyone why, correct?" Mom asked calmly, but a little breathlessly.

We nodded.

"Fang, is there someone you would be willing to talk to? Anyone? I can call someone if I have to."

He shook his head.

"You can't tell anyone?"

He shook his head.

"Would this be one of those things you'd like some time on first?"

He nodded.

"Then would you tell someone?"

He shrugged, an obvious "maybe" sort of shrug.

"Who?"

He looked up at me, our eyes meeting. I squeezed his hand. He recoiled at first, then clung to my hand.

"Okay. Max then. Estelle, your mother just called. I told her I'd send you home when this was over and I'm pretty sure it is. Fang looks tired, we should let him sleep."

She nodded. "Bye Fang." In the first few minutes she'd heard us call him Fang she'd adopted it too.

"And James, _please._ You're released from your duty to protect him. He's fine. He's safe. I'll get you some food."

"It's fine Valencia," he smiled. "I'll just head home if he's going to be. Night Max." He kissed me softly and left.

"Night."

"Max, bring him to bed please."

The rest of the week went without incident. Fang clung to my side desperately, like he couldn't be alone. He whimpered in his sleep. Friday came and he still wasn't talking at all.

I pretty much had the kids leave him alone and he seemed to get better…until Saturday came again.

"Max? You've got a package…and a phone call," Mom called.

I came downstairs, answering the portable phone. "Hello?"

"Max, hello."

"Jeb?" he'd looooong since excepted I refused to call him Dad.

"Sweetie, how are you?"

"Busy. Good. You?"

"Not feeling very well. I've come down with the flu, so I'll be visiting in a week instead."

"But you said you'd be here for my-"

"I know baby. I'm so sorry."

"Fine." I sighed. My _one_ chance to make this jerk proud…

"I sent you something."

"The package?"

"Yeah. I was going to give it to you when I got there, but I had Patty send it instead." Patty-his secretary.

"Uh…thanks."

"Open it."

I did. "Oh my gosh! Thank you! Thank you so much!" I lifted out the porcelain doll. Okay, so I don't like dolls, but these are custom and look like the family. This one was Fang. Creepy, but realistic. Mom must have sent him a picture.

"There's more."

He'd also sent a few knickknacks, like a fairy statue and a pendant with wings and sapphires and diamonds set in it that said _Fly On._

"So I'll see you soon honey."

"I wish you could be there."

"Your mom said she'd tape it. I'll watch it with you."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. Jeb was a douche. How could he blow off the talent show?

I put my necklace on. At least I could wear _that_ to the show. He'd see it on the tape.

"What's that?" Nudge asked. "Ooh! That's beautiful. Can I see?"

"Just for a second." I handed ti to her.

Iggy grabbed it with amazing space conception. "A necklace? Huh."

"Give it! Jeb gave that to me!"

"I won't _hurt it!_"

"GIVE IT!"

He tossed it to Gazzy, who tossed it back. "GIVE IT!" I cried.

Fang walked in.

"GIVE IT BACK!" I tried to take it from Iggy, who, distracted, tossed it wrong. The delicate setting hit the wall and broke.

"_I HATE YOU!" _I screamed. I punched him. "I HATE YOU!" Fang bent to pick it up. I smacked his hand away and grabbed it. He backed away, wide eyed.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU!" I ran out of the room, cradling my broken necklace.

Mom came in and fixed it with pliers and added stronger jumprings. I thanked her softly and put it back on.

Later that day, Iggy had friends over, rough kids. Jerks. They immediately attacked Fang, pushing him around and shouting. He curled away from them. One shoved him hard into a wall and he tore out.

"Get…out….now," I warned. They left quickly, having experienced my wrath before. I started looking for Fang.

"Fang?"

I finally found him in…you guessed it…the closet. He was sobbing again.

"Please, tell me what happened," I begged.

"I can't, I can't tell anyone," he sobbed.

"You _can_," I insisted.

"No."

"You can."

"I _can't._

"I won't tell."

He shook his head. "No." He jumped up and left quickly, grabbing his jacket.

Understanding, I didn't follow…right away.

I gave him five minutes head start.

FANG

After I left, I walked to the park down the street. There was a lake there. I skipped rocks while watching kids run around in the fading light. Moms called them back and cars pulled away. After a while I was the only one left there. I continued skipping rocks. _Skip, skip, skip, splash! Skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, skip, splash!_

I thought about my predicament. Tell Max, risk her safety. Don't tell Max, still be risking her safety, but at least she won't know anything. Either way, she was still in danger of Mick.

Somehow, the decision wasn't as easy as it should be. I couldn't stand it. Mick _knew._ He _knew_ where I was. How? How did he know? I considered running away. _No, last time I did that he found me __**faster.**__ It's like he's watching me._

Watching me…oh God…I was alone right now. I spun around. Across the lake was a guy in a trench coat, walking fast down the path that only led one way.

_Right to where I was._

I spun and started leaving quickly. On my way out, I saw a group of teenagers pushing a girl around. "Stop! Get away from me," she screamed.

I started to pull out my phone and saw who it was. _Max._

"Aw, come on, babe. Don't be like that," a voice said. _Sam?_

"Get away from me!"

I started over. "Get off her."

"What are you gonna do? Stop talking?" Sam smirked.

"Or this," I decked him. His nose started bleeding.

"Psycho kid!" he yelled. "Don't touch me!'

"Then let her go."

Unexpectedly (to _them_) Max flipped the guy holding her arms. She started kicking at them. I kept fighting Sam. When they ran off the shock set in. "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded. "You?"

I started to nod, then my knees buckled and I shook my head. I made myself stand, swaying. "We need to just…get out of here. Now."

"Fang? What's-"

"Please. Let's just go. NOW."

She nodded. We started running for the house. I kept looking back. _He's still there._ I started hyperventilating as soon as the door closed behind us. I slid in the deadbolt.

"Can you explain what that was?"

I shook my head. "Not really."

"Ah."

"Sorry. You okay?"

"Yeah. They couldn't really hurt me you know."

"I know."

"Fang, _please_," she pleaded. "Tell me what's got you so freaked!"

"I can't," I shook my head. There was a loud shout from the living room. Claire and Iggy were screaming at each other. We hurried in.

"What do you mean?" she shrieked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Iggy yelled back.

"Well maybe we should break up!"

"Maybe we should!"

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D DO THIS! YOU ARE A CHEATING, LYING, MANIPULATIVE, PERVERTED PLAYER!" Claire screamed, tears running down her face.

He glared and slapped her.

She choked, shocked.

"God, I'm sorry," Iggy started. I didn't hear the rest. I was running. Out the door and into the woods to the tree house. I collapsed inside, momentarily forgetting Mick.

MAX

"God, I'm sorry," Iggy gasped. Fang ran from the room. The front door slammed. "I didn't mean to, I swear I didn't."

"We're _through_," Claire snapped. She turned to me.

"Get the cookie dough from the fridge. Send a text out," I ordered. "I'll-"

"Go get Fang," she interrupted. "Now. Take your time. Just get out of here. He needs you."

"This could take all night," I started. "I don't know where he is."

"Then it will. Just go. Family first."

"You are family." I hugged her. "I'll go get him."

"GO!" she snapped.

Iggy stalked out of the room.

I grabbed a flashlight and started out into the night. Across the street and down some, I saw some guy skulking around near the edge of the woods. I'd be calling HOA later for Stranger Watch later.

"Fang?" I called, starting down the street. I headed for the park. He wasn't there, but Sam's group was. I avoided them.

Fang wasn't at the mall.

Or any of the usual places.

I stopped to wonder. We'd shown him the tree house once or twice, but would he remember how to get there? I shrugged and started towards it. Maybe he'd be _there._

The clubhouse was dark. I opened the door and shined my light around. _There. Thank God._ He was curled in a ball. "Fang," I said softly.

He jerked up, fear in his eyes. He relaxed when he saw me.

"What are you doing down here?"

He shrugged. I crawled onto the floor next to him. "Can we go back? They're done fighting." There were tear streaks on his face. "Oh Fang," I hugged him. I helped him stand and he leaned his head on my shoulder as we headed back to the house.

THIRD PERSON

Max and Fang headed home silently, Max's flashlight illuminating only a small portion of the sparse woody area around them. They had no knowledge of the man in the trench coat following silently twenty yards back, nor the gun in his hand.

Niether did they see the girl in Max's window, glaring down at them.

LISSA

I looked down to see Max and Fang walking back. His head was on her shoulder, her arm around his waist. Were they dating?

_No, don't be silly. She's with James. She doesn't need __**Fang.**_ But still…they were pretty…_close._

I gave them a sour look. _Mark my words Maximum Ride Martinez. Fang will be __**mine.**__ You just __**wait.**_

And the opinion of the crowd is…?

Let me know!

R&R and I'll update soon!


	22. You're her friend

**HAH! SOMEONE GOT IT! WHOOO!**

Dejia- you remind me of the babe  
Fang- what babe? *looks confused*  
Iggy- the babe with the power  
Dejia- what power?  
Fang- anyone gonna answer me?!  
Iggy- the power of voodoo  
Fang- seriously!  
Dejia- who do?  
Iggy- you do  
Fang- I give up *shakes his head at the idiots  
Dejia- do what?  
Iggy- remind me of the babe  
Muffins- I think that those lyrics are from a song called 'dance, dance'  
Random Person- what happened to the cute talk *gets shot*  
Dejia- so that's how you shoot it. Oops, sorry!  
Iggy- please tell me you recognize it.  
Dejia- David bowie sings it while he has Toby at the castle.

More commentary por favor!

MAX

Claire gave me the edited version. She'd walked in on Ella and Iggy kissing.

Yeah, _awkward!_

Iggy hadn't exactly _denied_ kissing her back either.

Needless to say, they'd broken up.

And all she could worry about was Fang at first, but now that he was safely returned home, she was bawling her eyes out. Mom had brought in cookies and brownies and run out again. She brought in tissues and a large bag of M&Ms along with a case of movies. Most were scary.

We watched Darkness Falls and Paranormal Activity. She enjoyed watching Mica get killed, saying it was Iggy. Ella and Nudge hid in their rooms.

Lissa seemed…_distant_ all night. I wondered why. Maybe she wanted to kill Iggy or was worried about Fang or something. Either way, Claire was our point of interest at the moment. She did a lot of crying.

In the morning, we all got dressed and made Claire look gorgeous. (Okay, so _Kayley and Lissa_ did. I just helped.) We took her out to IHOP for breakfast and to the mall. Tons of guys kept checking her out. By lunch she was feeling a little better. Enough to flirt with the server at Rubies. By the end of the day, she had a _stack_ of boys' phone numbers, as did Kayley and Lissa. I had thrown out the ones I got. I had James.

Iggy was gone when we got home, as was Ella. Figures. Nudge was with a _boy_. His name was Marlon, Mom told me. They went to a birthday party together. (AN: Audience cries, "Aw!")

Fang was with Estelle I guess.

Claire went home to call a cute guy. Kayley did the same. Lissa just said she "had to go" and split. _What is up with her?_

LISSA

After I ditched Max's house, I started scoping for Fang and Estelle. I found them in the park. They were standing there like they might kiss. I went closer.

"So…"

"So…."

They kissed. Jealousy burned inside me.

Fang grimanced. "Nothing?

"Nothing."

"Well…"

"This is awkward."

"Friends?" he offered her his hand.

"Friends." She shook it and hugged him. "Oh, hey, let Max know that I'll be a little late for dinner, okay? I've got to go babysit and the parents don't get home until about ten minutes late, but it's on your street."

"You got it."

"Later," she smiled and waved.

"Bye." He waved.

I walked up. "What happened?"

"Estelle and I broke up. Just friends. It was just awkward."

"Ah. I'm sorry."

He half shrugged. "Eh, it wasn't working. We were more hanging like friends already."

"Oh. So you're on the dating front again?"

"Yep, I guess."

"Huh. Well, then…good luck."

"Good luck?"

"Yeah, finding a girl."

"Oh. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"So, are you going to the dance?" _Oh my God! Was he going to ask me?_

"I might," I said coyly, flicking my hair. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Dances aren't my thing, but I figured you and Max's friends might go. She'll be with James, won't she?" _Did he just sound…disappointed that his __**sister**__ had a __**date?**_

I blushed furiously. "Oh. Well, maybe you just haven't found the right girl to go with."

He shrugged.

"_I _think you might have found her though."

He raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"Yep. She's right here."

"Are you trying to ask me out?"

"Mmhmm. Interested?"

"Actually…I don't really date girls who are always at my house. See what happened to Ig? Sorry." He stood.

"But-"

"Besides, you're a friend of Max. That would just be wrong. Sorry." He walked away quickly, looking a little embarrassed.

_Leaving __**me **__standing alone, looking the fool._

_**Fang Ride, you will **__**pay**__** for this…**_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	23. Date with James

Now for a nice, special, custom written intro by XxPheonixWingsxX specifically for this story! Hopefully we'll see more from Iggy, Muffins, and the twins (Deja and Fang) soon! Thanks guys! And thank you Drippingly Sarcastic for reminding me to update! You guys rock!

Dejia- Did y'all know St. Patrick wasn't even Irish?  
Fang- Well then why the hell do we celebrate it as an Irish holiday?  
Muffins- He wud kinapet at 16  
Iggy- To kill Irish snakes!  
Fang- Not even cool!  
Dejia- I swear fang  
Iggy- You got to talkative when we got kidnapped  
Fang- Yeah mostly 'cuz all we ever do is hang out with people!  
Dejia- Whats the dealio? They can't even see you!  
Muffins- Oh gos  
Iggy- Whtever, its brother, sister love  
Twins- NO!  
Muffins- Will oo rwview for the nice lady?  
Iggy- Muffins means for you to review for Armygirl0604

FANG

I saw Lissa at the mall later. "Look, Lissa, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. It's just…I don't even plan on _going_. I _hate_ dances. I was just trying to start a conversation."

"Oh," she said cooly. "Whatever. It's fine." She walked away.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. The most annoying of Max's friends, I'd never really liked her, even back when we met at the mall. I went back inside to find Max. She was sitting at the piano, playing something I vaguely recognized as a classical piece. "Hey Max."

She glanced up. "Hi." Then she was back to her piano. I wandered back to my room and grabbed my guitar. I started strumming any songs or random chords that came to mind. When I looked up again, three hours had passed and it was sunset. I opened the door…

And tripped over Max.

MAX

At around two thirty Fang came in, briefly stood there, and walked away again. A few minutes later I stopped playing piano and went upstairs to see if I could find him and convince him and Iggy to play Halo. Instead, I got to his door and heard him playing guitar. _He really is an amazing guitarist,_ I thought. Well, I wasn't going to interrupt. Instead, I grabbed a book and sat against the wall, listening and reading.

At five thirty the music stopped. I stood just as Fang's door opened. He ran smack into me and knocked me back down. We both tumbled to the ground, him into the wall and me into the doorway. "Ow," I muttered, sitting up. "Fang, are you okay?"

He sat up slowly and shot me a suspiscious look. "What were you doing?"

"Listening to you play," I answered bluntly. "You're really good." I pushed myself to my feet and walked away. I turned back again. "Play Halo with me?"

He shook his head. "Later?"

I rolled my eyes. "Never mind. I have a report due."

"No you don't."

I grinned evilly. "Exactly." I headed downstairs. "Mom, I'm going for a walk."

She poked her head into the hallway. "It's a school night."

_Oh right…Sunday._ "I'll be back soon."

"Okay, are you eating here?"

"Uh…probably not. If I do I'll eat leftovers."

"Have fun. Don't do anything stupid. Stay virginal." Then she was back to…well, I just don't want to know.

"MOM!" I rolled my eyes, pulled on a jean jacket, and headed out into the night, calling James as I went. "Meet me on Main Street?"

"On my way!" The phone went dead.

We met up a few minutes later and started walking down the brightly lit, busy, shopping street. We ended up eating Chinese take-out right from cartons while sitting on the wall of a fountain. We kept stealing food from each other's carton. My chopsticks kept stealing his chow mien. My terriaki beef and snow peas meal randomly had water chestnuts disappearing, which caused another chopstick swordfight all together. _How dare you steal my favorite part…_ The fountain somehow became part of the war and we were both damp and giggly by the end.

As if being soaked wasn't enough, I _had_ to be evil in another way. I marched over to an ice cream vendor and bought us both ice creams. He rolled his eyes, but accepted it with a reasonable expression.

"So, what are you doing for Spring Break?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I was thinking you, me, beach, and lots of sun?"

"Beach? But there's no-" I grinned. "Are you saying…?"

"Camping at the lake? You bet. Oh, and your older siblings are welcome to come too. I mean, the little ones are welcome too, but 1, they don't have the same spring break, and 2, I'm not too sure they'd enjoy some of the stuff we do, as it's a lot of hiking and stuff. But you, Iggy, and Fang are great. And maybe the scene change will be good for Fangster." _Oh, jeez. Nicknames? Male bonding between these two cannot be safe._ James's family was incredibly outdoorsy. During the winter they went skiing and snowboarding. If we were still together (which I hoped we would be) next winter, he planned on bringing my family to their cabin in the mountains for some wintery fun. Summer was RVs and boats at Lake Havasu. Fall was hiking and other interesting stuff I'd yet to find out anything about from him. (He said it was a surprise.)

Spring was another matter all together. His family always camped at Chevelon Canyon Lake. However, he and his older brothers Jack and Jake had been camping in their own campground since Jack and Jake (twins) turned 13. Now seventeen, the two always seemed to be up to something. All of their seasonal trips were talked about in school. Only two other people had _ever_ been invited: Jake's longtime girlfriend Tasha and Jack's long time girlfriend Brigid Dwyer. I'd only met Brigid once, and she seemed a little annoying, but sweet enough. Tasha I knew personally, as she used to be my babysitter. She was the coolest teenager older than us that I knew. I hadn't been surprised when I found out that she was invited every year since the boys were 14. Only two people had _ever_ gone on these legendary trips and they were sworn to secrecy.

Now I was invited to be in on the secret. I couldn't believe it. I mean, sure, Fang and Igs were to, but…wow. I'd _never_ thought I'd be part of this. It was…kind of amazing.

"That sounds great," I kissed him.

"You should know that once you've been once, you're invited every time after, whether we're still dating or not."

"I'm pretty sure we will be, but you've got it."

He opened his mouth, then closed it again, smiling. "You'll love it, it's amazing. I already told your parents. You three are going to ride in the RV with us."

"Should I find that creepy or cute?" I looped my arm around his shoulder.

"So cute that it's almost creepy?"

I rolled my eyes and leaned my head on his shoulder as he walked me home. "Hey, James?"

"What's up baby?"

I blushed. "I…I uh…had a really good time tonight," I said instead.

He smiled. "Me too."

He kissed me and started to leave the porch. "Wait!" I grabbed his hand. "What I'm trying to say is-"

"Max-"

"I love you!" I burst out.

He broke into a grin. "I love you too. I have since fifth grade. Starting the day we met and every day since." He kissed me long and hard. "WOW IT FELT GOOD TO FINALLY SAY IT!"

"WHOO!" I hugged him.

"You should go in. Last week before break!" he kissed me. "See you-"

"On the porch at 7. I got it, I got it." I kissed him again. "Love you."

"Love you sweetheart."

I walked in and the first thing I heard was Angel yelling for Mom. Then a shout that sounded like Fang. I started running. I burst in. _Another nightmare._ I shook his shoulder. "Fang! Fang!"

He thrashed and struggled. Mom and the others ran in. I rocked him, stroking his hair. "Just a dream. Just a dream. Just a dream."

His eyes flew open and he gasped for breath. Again. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm okay now."

Mom nodded and cleared everyone out. I stroked his hair. "Shh, it's not real."

FANG

"Shh, it's not real." I leaned into Max's arms, thinking, _But it was…it was real, it always is. _

"I'm okay now Max." I pulled away.

She nodded and stood. "Get some sleep."

I turned over in bed and she left. I stood and went to the window and stared out. I thought that I saw something in the distant forest, but it was probably my imagination.

_I hoped…_

Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while. I've been having some problems with time. My good friend has been having a lot of problems lately and his BPD mood swings have been more frequent. I've been hanging with him as much as I can and trying to keep his spirits up enough that he doesn't…well, you know…

For those of you who _don't_ know…

BPD (Borderline Personality Disorder) is a lot like Bipolar Disorder, but the mood swings are more frequent and much shorter. They last between minutes and two days usually. I've never seen my friend not have a high somewhere in a day, but he's usually struggling with manic depression. BPD is also assosciated with rapid bursts of anger and sudden upcomings of manic depression, along with self destructive behavior.

The SDB ^ was my big worry. I know him and I know I should worry.

So, if I don't update, I promise, I _do_ have chapters ready, but can't find time to post, okay? Thanks! I promise to get them up whenever I can. I have not given up on the story, it just might be less frequent than it was. Please don't give up on me!

Thank you for your time in reading this uber long and kind of pathetic AN. Dejia, new intro por favor? Thanks!


	24. The Return of the Horror

Dejia- OMG! I kiddnapped my BFFL SAVANNAH!  
Savannah- So I heard....  
Fang- Hey savannah  
Iggy- You kidnapped her again?  
Dejia- Last time it was andrew  
Savannah- Andrew's your face  
Dejia- Do I need to lock Fang in my basement?  
Savannah- Im'a punch you in the face  
Fang- Why can't Gazzy have all my fan girls?  
Savannah- Cuz he's young and he has gass..... DUH!  
Muffins- HI! Otay get on with it  
Dejia- Okey Dokey! Review for Armygirl!  
Andrew- BECAUSE YOU LOVE HER!  
Iggy- But not in the creepy way cuz that'd be creepy  
Armygirl0604- That doesn't make any sense!

Thank you guys for, once again, shelling out a fabulous intro. You are, as usual, amazing. You rock. Like, if I could have them in a real book, when I finish my novel, I'd ask you to do my author's note with me.

My book's gonna be awesome-icl…

Anyways, so this is going too slow for me. Time to pick up the pace and have something frickin happen already!

Enjoy!

VALENCIA

I was in the middle of doing some paperwork for the foster care system when I heard a knock on the door. "MAX! Sweetie, can you get that?" I called.

She didn't answer, so I figured she must not be able to hear us. She and that blasted iPod had too close a relationship…

I sighed and stood to get the door. Standing on our porch was a hulking man with brown hair and tattoos. I went into defense mode. _This did not look like a safe man to be near my babies._ "Can I help you?"

He smiled. "I'm here to see Nicholas."

"May I ask who you are and what you want with Nick?"

The smile widened until it almost resembled a smirk. "I'm his father."

MAX

"Fang! Can you come down here please? There's someone here to see you!" Mom called.

Fang looked at me in surprise. He'd been playing guitar while I read at the foot of his bed. "Want to come?"

I shrugged. "Sure, why not? This book is getting boring anyways. The science is all wrong…" I tossed World War Z on the floor and we headed downstairs.

Fang froze, making me stop short. "Hello Nicky," a man smiled. I didn't like the look of him. He had tattoos everywhere, and some of them were explicit words or images.

Fang was breathing raggedly, staring ahead like a deer caught in headlights. He seemed to have lost his voice.

"Are you still not talking?" he sighed and shook his head. "I tried to get him to talk when he was younger, but it just never happened. It's almost like he's afraid someone will find out something secret if he opens his mouth." I did _not_ like that look he just gave Fang.

"Oh, you had him recently? Are you a foster parent?" Mom asked crisply.

"No, I'm his biological father. I try to visit every once in a while. When I found out he'd moved again, I was surprised he didn't tell me. But I found you again, didn't I Nicky?" the accomplished, feral grin he gave Fang unnerved me and put me on edge. I squeezed Fang's shoulder. The man turned to me. "Hello there. I'm Mick." He offered his hand.

I shook the greasy hand politely. "Max."

"Nicky's girl?"

"Sister, actually," I snapped.

"Max, be polite," Mom whispered.

I stared at Mick. "Why are you here?"

"I just wanted to check in on Nicky."

"He goes by Fang now."

"Does he now?" he smiled at Fang. "Well, you'll always be Mommy's and my Nicky. Right bud?"

Fang nodded shakily.

"Mommy says hi, by the way. She wanted me to give you this, and she's sorry she couldn't make it. But she's been…under the weather, again. You know all about that though." He handed Fang an envelope. Fang stared at it like he'd been given a handful of deadly toxic waste or a zombie head.

"Well, I should go. I have to go back to Mommy, being that she doesn't feel well." He tapped Fang on the head and shook Mom's hand. "I'm sorry that this came up so suddenly, Mrs…"

"Martinez."

"Mrs. Martinez, but my wife wanted me to deliver the letter to her son and I wanted to see Nicky when I gave it to him. I'll call before I come again, I promise."

"I-of course," Mom relented. "May I ask what is wrong with his mother?"

"Sheena has cancer," he sniffed, his face tight. "She was diagnosed wehen Nicky was very young. We'd have kept him if we could, but…well…with the treatments, we just didn't have enough. We barely have enough to put food on our table as it is, but we get by with just enough," he smiled a bit. "However, Sheena had a relapse recently. She was devastated that she couldn't come see Nicky. As soon as she's well enough, we'll come visit."

"If you give us her room number and hospital we could go visit her th-"

"No," he snapped. "I mean, I don't think she'd want Nicky to see her like that. She's in a bad state."

"Ah," Mom nodded. "Bring her by soon."

"Will do M'am." He nodded, flashed Fang a grin that was almost a smirk, and was gone.

As soon as the door shut, Fang ran to his room. He slammed the door before I could get there. I heard sobs from behind the door and had to get Iggy to pick the lock. When I returned with him, Fang was screaming.

FANG

I opened Mick's letter from "mom" shakily. His all too familiar scrawl met my eyes and they watered. _Don't tell anyone and she lives a little longer. I'm everywhere you are. You tell, I'll know.I will always find you Nicky. I know everything about you. You can't hide. -Mick-_

The pictures inside were gruesome. Snapshots of bruises, cuts, inuuries of all sorts. And of course, explicit things I didn't want to see. I started bawling halfway through the stack. I couldn't look but had to know. I saw pictures of her, of _them_, pleading at the camera. Missing person reports. And, then, the worst of it.

A note from _her. _**Nicky, baby, please don't worry. Shai and I will be all right, you just get away from Mick. I love you so much and I'm proud of you. Don't let him-** it ended in blood streaks and Mick's note. _I thought you'd like to see this. She __loves__ you, how sweet. Do you really want to risk her life?_

I looked back in and saw that it _wasn't _the worst. I started screaming.

In the very bottom of the envelope, was a fingernail, coated in _fresh_ blood. And it had her signature blue nail polish on it.

_Mom…_

AND THE PLOT THICKENS!

R&R?


	25. Hysterics

savannah- your face  
fang- theres something on my face  
dejia- yeah it's called a pink spot  
iggy- right above your eye  
fang- *freaks out and looks for a mirror*  
savannah- *sigh* and i'm dating this?  
dejia- we don't like pink either...  
iggy- i do  
dejia and savannah- *yelling things all at once*  
fang- thanks guys, love you too  
dejia- FINALLY!  
savannah- armygirl is the ** so review or i'll find you and rape you in your  
sleep  
dejia- just kidding!  
savannah- no, really review

…Well…even I was kind of freaked out by that one…great job Dejia! Thanks!

MAX

We finally got into Fang's room and he was curled in on himself. I dropped next to him and shook him. "FANG!"

He started sobbing, going into hysterics. I looked at Mom pleadingly. She ran and got cold water and splashed his face. He kept right on screaming. "Run to the neighbors and tell them our foster child is having a panic attack," Mom barked at Gazzy. "Tell them it's all under control."

He nodded. _No need to bring the authorites into it._Gazzy was gone in seconds. Mom herded the others out while I tried to calm Fang. I slapped him hard but he kept screaming. Mom came back in with a hypodermic needle of sedatives. I looked at her sadly. She nodded and I cringed as she slipped it into his skin. His screams began to die, like he was losing strength, and his grip on my shirt as I hugged him went limp. His eyes closed and he finally passed out.

We lifted him onto the bed and let him sleep. "Whatever was in that envelope upset him," I said.

Mom nodded. "I don't want that man coming back here. I'm calling the authoriteies."

"Thank you."

"Why don't you go try to get some rest," she suggested. "Dinner in an hour."

"Okay." I picked up my book off of Fang's floor and went to read on my bed, but I couldn't focus on the story line. I gave up and settled for skimming my old Deltora Quest books until dinner.

The meal felt odd without Fang, considering that we all knew he was sedated in his bedroom. We spoke very little, if at all, during dinner. We all went to bed early. I wanted to check on Fang before I went to sleep though. I tucked the covers around him and glanced out the window.

And screamed.

VALENCIA

"MOM!" Max screamed. I jumped up and ran down the hall. Fang's door was open. I'd glanced in, but had he been breathing? Did I check? Was he okay? Had he had a bad reaction and I'd missed it? I was ready to check, but Max was at the window.

"There was a man," she sobbed. I looked out. A man in a trench coat was off to the side of our house, near the scraggly woods. I gasped.

"J-John," I choked. John looked out the window. "Call the police." I hugged Max. "It will be okay sweet heart. Everything is okay." But even I knew that was a lie. Because what no one had said, or would maybe _ever_ say, was that we recognized that face, that gun holding figure.

He'd been in our house just this afternoon.

Mick.


	26. Captured

So…now that I'm back, I realized that I left you on a stand still, didn't I? I'm sorry, I really am. As soon as I was out of the house, I started staying closer to my good friend and he's been having some trouble. He needs someone to be there for him right now, but I'll update as often as I can. We're also working on making a movie currently, and I'm rewriting my novel. I'm keeping myself busy.

This friend really needs me now though, so when I update, I'll try to keep it regular, okay?

And thank you all for your concern. I found it very sweet, knowing that other people out there cared too. And I'd like to thank my unofficial Beta (Drippingly Sarcastic) for all of her support and for how much she pushes me to update. You guys are great.

MAX

Mom herded the young children with us into Fang's room. Dad got out a gun and tried to call the police. The phone lines had been cut.

Fang was starting to come around, to make things worse. He wasn't all there though. He looked around, stared at us, but didn't say anything. His eyes closed again and he fell asleep. On and off for about ten minutes, while we all waited in fear and silence.

Then we heard the door burst open.

There were gunshots.

Then footsteps.

FANG

I came back slowly, feeling hazy. My limbs felt like they were filled with lead, my head felt strange and floaty. I kept falling back to sleep. I was awakened again by the jolt of gunshots and my head rolled to the side to see Max.

"Shh," she whispered to all of us, "Shh." She squeezed my hand and we listened.

Footsteps came closer. Her eyes widened. A door opened down the hall and we heard Valencia scream. Max looked around wildly before herding everyone to the closet. She dragged me along, stumbling some. She saw the opening to the closet and lifted the ceiling piece off. She hoisted Angel and Gazzy up before lifting me with Iggy and Ella and Nudge. She let Nudge, Ella, and Iggy up next as I started to drift away. "We'll head for the clubhouse as soon as we can," she whispered.

A moment later we knew it was too late. My door burst open and she slid the gap shut, ignoring the horrified looks on our siblings faces, and the terror in my eyes.

Then I blacked out again.

ANGEL

Max closed the ceiling on us as Mick came into the room. We listened closely as he looked around the room. "Where _are _you?" he sang softly.

We could all picture Max, curled up in a ball in the closet, terrified, and Nudge, Gazzy, and I were crying. Iggy was stoic, but panicked. He was shaking Fang's shoulder as Fang struggled to wake back up. The light was super dim, but I could just make out what was going on. I was scared, I wanted Max and Mommy and Daddy.

But I didn't know if Mommy and Daddy were even alive.

"I know you're in here," he said. "I can hear you breathing."

The closet door was flung open and we all (minus Fang) flinched. Fang's eyelids flickered and opened for a second and I could see how scared he was. Then they flicked shut again.

Max screamed. "GET AWAY! PLEASE!"

"Where are your brothers and sisters?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"You lying to me?"

"N-N-NO! I DON'T KNOW!"

"Where's Nicky?"

"He's not…he's not here. I don't know where he is, I swear to God I don't."

"I don't believe you."

"I'm serious! He went out! He left earlier!"

"Well then…we'll just have to go and wait for him, won't we?"

Max didn't answer, but we heard Mick yelp and swear. "Little B*tch bit me!" We heard a slap and he swore again. "Kicking now? I'll beat the fight out of you little girl."

The door closed and we heard him struggle to bring a fighting Max down stairs.

"So…" Iggy said. "Max managed to be herself, and played the scared innocent card all at once. Cool points. But now we need to hide. Maybe scattered a bit, so he doesn't find all of us at once."

He, Nudge, and Ella helped Fang walk to the back of the attic, behind a mound of boxes and left him there. Nudge hid in the old armoire. Ella and Iggy were behind a book shelf. Gazzy and I hid behind some boxes near the stairs, because we might be able to sneak away.

"Just…stay…quiet…" Iggy hissed.

And we did, for a long time. I was scared, because I was sure that everyone was going to die. I knew Mick was coming, and that it was only a matter of time.

We heard screams of pain downstairs. _Max._ They went on for a long time before they stopped, and we heard sobbing. Then he thudded up the stairs and burst into the attic.

He yanked through boxes and found Nudge and Gazzy first. He had his hand clapped over Gazzy's mouth and held Nudge by the hair as he dragged them downstairs. We heard more screams and he left them there and came back. He picked me up by my hair and I bit him as hard as I could. He left me downstairs in the empty spare room. It was dark, but I could see that Nudge and Gazzy were near a huddled up Max, who was crying, but wouldn't let them too close.

Then I realized that she didn't have any clothes.

IGGY

Mick dragged us all downstairs, except Fang. We all told him the same thing, that Fang wasn't here, and he said we'd just wait then.

Max was wrapped in a sheet when I came in, and I knew what went on. I had guessed much earlier, due to the screaming and crying, but now I knew. I reached to touch her shoulder and she flinched, but that was how I knew. I could feel the sheet and her bare skin. So we all sat and kept him away from her. I held up the sheet as a curtain while she changed back into clothes and we stayed huddled up, scared.

Ella told me that she'd seen the door kicked in, and now Mick was coming back. Angel was crying, Gazzy was clinging to Nudge, Ella was holding my hand. _Fang, you'd better wake up and help us. We need you._

MAX

Mick did horrible, disgusting things. Then we heard James's voice and my breath caught.

"Max? Are you here?"

Mick glared and hissed, "You'd better keep quiet." Then he left the room.

We heard a gunshot and I screamed. The door opened and he dumped James in front of me. I crawled over to him. "Baby? Baby look at me." I pressed the sheet to the wound in his stomach.

He looked over, breathing shallowly. "Max…"

"I'm right here," I sobbed.

"I love you…"

"I love you." I kissed his forehead.

His eyelids flickered as I held the sheet to him. The blood poured from him. I sobbed. "James, James don't leave me. Wake up, please wake up."

He reached up and cupped my cheek. "Max, don't cry. It's okay, it's okay…" his eyelids flickered shut.

NUDGE

"JAMES!" Max screamed again. She was sobbing and shaking him. I put my arm around her but she yanked herself away.

_Somebody please…help us…_


	27. Desperate

Sorry I've taken so long! I had to go to a barbeque for my parents' boss's 50th birthday. But I'm back now! Hope you enjoy chapter eight! We get to see Fang again!

FANG

I woke up to silence. Complete and utter silence. I pushed myself up quietly. I was in the attic. I thought back.

_Oh God. _

MAX

I thank God he didn't try to rape any of us. Yes, he'd stripped me down and beaten me, but I could take it. But if he touched my girls…

James's body was cold. I was pretty sure that there was no blood left in him. I was in shock.

"Here," Mick threw some food from the kitchen at us. The kids ate fast. I took a slice of bread and a sip of water and left the rest for everyone else.

We refused to let up, or give him any information on where Fang was.

_Fang, hurry the hell up. We need you._

So it's just a filler chapter. I'm actually AT that party right now, hiding in the basement. I'm not much of a partier.

I guess since I have the time, I'll work on the next chapter! Ciao!


	28. An End to the Reign of Terror

FANG

I crept to the exit hole in my closet and climbed out. I fumbled in the dark for my phone and dialed 911.

"911 operator, please state your emergency."

"My family was kidnapped," I whispered. "They're being held hostage in my house right now."

"Can you give us your address?"

I told her the location, the number of people here, and added, "Please, send an ambulance too. I think he shot at my parents."

"Sir, are you in the vicinity of the house right now?"

"Yeah…he doesn't know I'm here."

"Please exit the house immediately. We've got a team on their way now."

She tried to keep me on the line, but I hung up. I slid down the hall and looked for a possible weapon. The only thing I saw of use was Gazzy's wooden toy sword. I would have gone for Max's baseball bat or something, but I didn't want to make any more noise than needed, and her door squeaked painfully sometimes.

I snuck down the hall and the stairs. He was in the spare room with them. I saw James's body, pale and unmoving, and let out a cry of anger. I cracked him over the head with the toy.

He swung around and smiled. "Nicky, there you are. Where have you been?"

I glared. "None of your business." I swung at him.

He grabbed the toy and yanked it out of my hands. I swung my booted foot at him and kicked his stomach. He threw a punch and I gasped for breath. He took advantage of the moment and cracked my jaw. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Max inching towards his gun. I continued fighting him, trying to keep him distracted.

Luck wasn't on my side. He turned, saw Max, and kicked her away fro mthe gun. He snatched it up and held it to my head. I squeezed my eyes shut.

"NOBODY MOVE! THIS IS THE POLICE!"

My eyes flew open to see colored lights flashing.

Mick tightened his grip. "Come any closer and I shoot the kid."

"Don't even think about it!" Max lunged forward with the toy sword, smacking him. He released me and swung the gun at Max. My eyes widened. _No!_

"MAX!" I screamed, just as I heard two gunshots. A bullet mark bloomed red on my father's forehead and a hole splintered the wall. For a moment I stood there, stunned. Then I collapsed with relief. _Max. Max was okay._

_My father was dead. _

The medics had already found Valencia, still alive, and John, in critical condition. James was already dead.

We were all in shock. They brought us to the hospital, got us checked out, gave us some food. Max started bawling.

I pulled her close and stroked her hair. She cried into my shirt for a while. When she'd finished, she just stayed there, leaning on me. It felt…nice.

After a few hours a doctor came out. John would be fine, he told us. He would need to stay under close supervision in ICU for a while, but they thought he'd be okay. Valencia, however…

MAX

"We were _just_ able to save her. She lost a lot of blood, and the stress forced her into labor. For now, the baby is doing fine, in the infant intensive care unit. They're both stable as of now, but we'll need to keep them for a while to care for them."

"Baby?" I gasped.

"Didn't you know? Your mother was seven months pregnant. You have a new baby sister."


	29. Jamie Shai

Hey guys, sorry it's been taking so long. I've had a lot going on with me. But I'm back!

I'm settling into highschool right now, but I'll try and update at least one story each week. Other than that, I mean, jeez, I'm surprised I even found time for this one!

So I've started a website. It's for pagans, specifically Wiccans, though anyone is welcome, and anyone curious about Wicca, the Craft, or any other pagan religions.

http:/ teenwiccanwitchoftheeast. webs. com/ (no spaces)

I'm strictly against anyone coming in an preaching though, so there needs to be respect. Got it?

Anyways, I'll just update this real quick before I have to go finish my homework. I'm waiting for my dad to bring home some supplies right now. And milk. I need milk. But that's just because I want cereal. That has nothing to do with my homework. But he's getting milk! :D

Oh, and I thought I'd mention this: The girl in the previous chapter with the name "Shai" is pronounced Shy.

MAX

"That's impossible," I sputtered. "My mother has paid hundreds of dollars to have multiple doctors tell her she'd never have another child."

"Well then your mother is a very lucky woman."

"How could this be possible? She didn't even look pregnant!"

"Oh believe me, your mother was indeed very pregnant. We're lucky that the child survived this. If she makes it through the night, she should be fine."

"What about mom?"

"Your mother should be alright as well."

I nodded. "Can we see her?"

"Which one?"

"My mother?" I snapped.

He frowned. "Your mother isn't in good condition. I don't think the sight is…_acceptable_ for…" his eyes flicked to the younger kids.

"They've seen worse, I'm sure. They're foster kids. Let. Us. See. Our. Mother."

He sighed and led us to the room. "Be very gentle and whatever you do, you _cannot_ cry."

We nodded solemnly.

Mom was hooked up to about a dozen machines. She had breathing tubes, an IV, and several machines I couldn't identify. "Mom," I whispered.

Her eyes met mine. I oculd see her trying to mask the pain in hers.

We approached the bed and I took her hand. "Why didn't you tell us you were pregnant?"

Of course, she couldn't speak to answer, but she squeezed my hand reassuringly.

"The baby is doing okay, Mom. Do you have a name for her?"

She couldn't nod or shake her head though, I realized. "Sqeeze my hand once for yes, twice for no."

She squeezed my hand twice.

"Any ideas?"

Her eyes went to Fang. She gave me an intent look, then looked back at him.

"You want Fang to name her?"

She squeezed my hand once.

"Okay, Mom." I kissed her forehead.

I let the others talk to her for a while. Fang waited until the end and glanced at me. "Can you give us a moment?" he asked quietly.

I herded the other kids out. "Bye Mom. Love you."

She tried to smile.

FANG

I took Valencia's hand. "Why? Why me?"

She smiled kindly, her eyes filled with the same warmth that she always had when she looked at us kids.

"I don't…I mean…it's your kid," I mumbled, struggling to find the words.

She squeezed my hand.

"All I did was call the cops."

She squeezed my hand twice and her eyes went to where Max was waiting outside. She looked back at me with a knowing look. _God, does she know? _

"I can't-I mean-I just…" I trailed off. The right words just wouldn't come to mind. They did that sometimes.

She gave my hand a small, understanding squeeze and her eyes showed encouragement. I tried again. "I haven't exactly been good to her lately. We're just starting to patch things up."

Her hand gripped mine.

"I understand. I'll try." I kissed her cheek and left the room. Max turned to me.

"You okay?" She mouthed. I nodded almost imperceptibly.

"So, Fang, what are you going to name the baby?" Nudge asked. She started rambling about good names and I tuned her out. I already knew _exactly_ what to name her.

MAX  
"Jamie Shay?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

He nodded.

"That's pretty. What's the inspiration?"

"James."

My heart stuck in my throat. "You want to name her after James?"

He nodded. "He tried to save you."

I blinked back tears. "And the Shay part?"

"My little sister. Her name is Shaia (Shy-uh), but her nickname, Shai,(shy) is spelt like almost like Shay."

"Where is she?"

He turned pale. "I'm not sure…but I think I know. And…well…" he swallowed hard. "I have to find them. I think they're…but I need….would you…?" he growled in frustration.

I waited patiently.

"Would you come…"

"Help you look?" I finished.

He nodded.

I took his hand. "Sure. But you have to promise me something."

"Yeah?"

"You'll explain everything to me."

He hesitated. "I…okay."


	30. The Truth and a Rebellious Streak

MAX

We sat in the hospital cafeteria at a table for two people while the others sat at a nearby table, eating happily. I had nothing but a cup of coffee and a bagel. Fang was breaking up his poptart, staring at the table, ignoring his soda.

"Talk," I said simply. "Whenever you're ready."

He took a deep breath. "When I was a kid…well…" he swallowed hard. "When I was a kid…" He flicked his gaze around nervously, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"Maybe we should go stand outside on the patio," I suggested softly.

He nodded. We stood up. "Iggy, you're in charge," I said. "We'll be back."

Iggy raised his hand in mock salute and we headed out to the patio. I gripped my warm coffee to fight the slight chill. Fang was silent for several moments as we stared out at the street. "He raped us," Fang said suddenly. I looked at him in surprise. He met my eyes for a second before looking away again. "All of us. My mom, Shai, and me. Them more than me. He mostly beat me. I mean…god, it was horrible. I was always covered in bruises. So were Shai and Mom." He gripped the back of a chair tightly, his knuckles turing white.

"He used to keep us locked up in the house all the time. He was on drugs. I knew that. Mom knew that. Shai was too young to understand. We were almost never allowed outside. Only once in a while, and mostly only to go to his dealer's house. When he couldn't pay…when he couldn't pay in cash, he found another way. Mom. She was…_is_ beautiful. And his dealer had a thing for her." Fang passed his hand over his face and took a deep breath.

"Mom finally decided it was time to escape. We crawled out the window and down the fire escape ladder. We had almost gotten away when he caught us. Well…caught Mom. She told us to run. So I grabbed Shai and ran. I ran as fast as I could, hoping that Mom was right behind us. But she wasn't…she wasn't.

"Shai and I got to another city…San Juan. It's not far from LA. But when someone finally found us…brought us to fostercare…Shai and I were separated. I guess he got her back…" He took a deep breath. "He never got me back. I was always good at running…hiding…escaping. Mom told me I had to be. And she was right."

I gently rested my hand on his shoulder. He jumped. "Fang…I…"

"He told me if I ever told anyone, he'd kill them. Mom and Shai. That's why I wouldn't talk. But you gave me the courage to. Thank you." He bit his lip. "I think I know where they are. He never would have left them alone. He would have brought them with…yeah…I know _exactly_ where they are." He looked at me intently. "Will you come with me?"

I wanted to say, "Let's get the police to come with us." But I didn't. Call it a rebellious streak. I nodded and gripped his hand, saying, "Of _course."_

And that was how we came to be sneaking away from the police and our family, flagging down a taxi, and driving to an old apartment building. I paid the taxi cab driver and we headed out. "They're _here_?"

"No. They're _there._" He pointed to an old factory, surrounded by barbed wire fences. "I knew I'd seen this place before…and he finally gave me the last clues." He looked at me intently. "Max, he _knew_this was the last run. He _knew._ I could see it in his eyes. He _wanted_ me to find them. Because…I don't know why. Maybe because, underneath it all, way, way, way deep down…maybe there's still a sliver of the man my mother married, the man who was my father for the first four years of my life…before he became…_that._ Max, he told me. He told me _so_ many times! I just never had all the pieces! Not until this time!"

"Fang, what are you talking about?"

Fang smiled. "Always be careful with glass about, it's always sharp when it breaks. Always be careful with glass about, so many lives it takes. Glass is dangerous, yes it is, but never ever forget. Always be careful with glass about, but mostly be wary of who holds it," he sang softly.

"What?"

"He used to sing that. Every time he caught me." He looked up at the building. "This place is an old glass factory. Guess what it'll have?"

"Broken glass," I said, understanding.

"Yeah. When he had me, there, in the room…when he had me…" Fang swallowed hard. "He whispered something in my ear. He said… 'it's not too late to save them, baby boy. But you'd better hurry. The glass in my hand might just slip.' And I finally got it. In the hospital." His eyes widened. "We don't have much time! Run, Max! We have to run!"

"What? Why? Fang?" I yelled, chasing after him.

"If we don't get there and get them out in the next fifteen minutes, the whole place is going to blow!"

"WHAT?"

"My dad is a crack addict and a meth addict! You think he didn't know how to make his own drugs when he ran out? Do you realize what that means?"

I gasped. "The place…it's…"

"Yeah! Going to blow! He would've given me just enough time to figure it out, get here, and put the final pieces together! We don't have much time!"

_Yeah, I know it's short! Sorry guys! The next one will be much better! This is just to get the story started again!_

_So, any predictions? I'd love to hear them! Send them in a….review!_


	31. Rescued?

**Dearest, darling readers…**

**I write to you today with a heavy heart, for I must be the bearer of bad news. The truth is…**

**I forgot about Fanfiction.**

**There's really no excuse for abandoning my writing, I'll admit to that. But I've had a lot going on, and last year wasn't exactly the easiest year I've ever had. It took me a while, but I've managed to work out a lot of my issues, now, and I'd like to make it up to you.**

**How do I expect to do that?**

**By updating these AND starting a whole bunch of new fics, of course!**

**Despite all this, I'd like to thank a couple of writers out there. The first, easily, is Sandfire Kat. She's the one who inspired me to start writing again, and her updates always put a smile on my face. Another is St. Fang of Boredom. Her wit and strange version of a 'superiority complex' with Fang always brings a smile to my face (and confusion to my brain.) Lastly is Darkemoangel808. She's not a writer on here anymore, or if she is, she's working under a new name, but she's one of the reasons I keep writing. Because all through our time together, this soul sister of mine encouraged me to keep writing, listened to my ramblings, and put up with my bullshit, and she'll always be my number one sis, in my heart. So to her I say Blessed Be and Long Live the Queen of Pervs.**

**Anywho…on that teary, sentimental note…**

**ON WITH LE STORY!**

FANG

Leaping through the window, I heard Max hit the floor with a thud behind me. "MOM!" I yelled. "MOM!" My mind was racing. Where would he put them, where would they _be_? I looked around for a clue. Something, anything, to give away their location.

_There._

"Max!" I gestured for her to follow me as I ran. The staircase was one of those metal ones that's mounted straight to the wall, with no support under it and only a rail on the side for protection. The thin sheet metal was rusted over and creaked loudly under the strain of my weight as I bounded up the steps. "MOM?" I called again.

I was answered with coughing. I threw myself at the door, rattling the knob. Through the tiny slit window I could see Mom and Shai. Mom was on the floor, curled around a bundle of cloth. I rammed my shoulder against the door. "Shai, honey, open the door," I called through. "Honey, it's Fang. I need you to open the door."

Shai looked out, her eyes wide. "Fang?" she asked. She covered her mouth as a cough racked her small frame. When she pulled it away, I saw flecks of blood staining her skin.

"Yes, honey, it's me. I need you to open the door for me."

"I," _cough_, "can't." _Cough, cough. _"It's l-_" cough. "_Locked."

I swore. "Alright, sweetheart, stand back." I turned to Max. "I need you to help me kick the door in."

She nodded once, her eyes wide. Then she looked at the door and set her jaw in determination, a feirce look coming over her. "One," she counted slowly.

"Two," I said.

"Three." We both kicked out with all our might. The plywood door splintered and cracked open. I rammed the door with my shoulder again and it gave. Wincing with pain and fully aware that as soon as the adrenalin wore off my shoulder would be useless, I ran into the room.

Shai stared at me with wide, fearful eyes, like I was a ghost come back to haunt her. "Mommy's sick," she reported blankly.

I knelt next to my mother. "Mom," I said softly, shaking her. "Mom you have to get up."

Mom opened her eyes weakly and looked up at me. "Nicky…"

"Mom please, you have to get up," I begged. "This whole place is going to explode."

She pushed the bundle of cloth at me. "Take him," she said.

I looked down, suddenly realizing that it wasn't just cloth she'd had in her arms. A small baby boy peeped his head out and looked up at me with large, dark eyes. "Mom…"

"Take them and go," she croaked.

"No," I protested tearfully. "I'm not leaving you." Without another word, I passed the baby to Max and pulled Mom's arm over my shoulder. Shoving my other arm under her knees, I lifted her up bridal style and turned to Max. "We have to hurry."

She nodded. "Come on, sweetie," she coaxed, guiding Shai out with her free hand. We moved down the stairs as quickly as possible. Mom wasn't heavy, she was actually incredibly light, but my shoulder was starting to burn and we were running out of time. We needed to get out of there _fast._

"_There's the window!" Max cried. I sighed in relief as I watched her help Shaia through and hand her the baby. Max crawled out next. "Hand me your mom," she said. I reached through the window and settled Mom into her arms. _

"_Go," I begged._

_Max took off at a run, dragging Shaia with her. Mom was draped over her shoulder, unmoving. I scrambled out of the window. A large shard of glass scraped my ribs as I did. Ignoring it, I hit the ground at a dead run._

_We were just barely across the street when the building blew. The sonic blast alone knocked us off our feet. When it was over, Max stood unsteadily. She took the baby in her arms and gathered Shaia to her. "Fang, are you alright?" she asked shakily._

_I opened my mouth to answer when a wave of dizziness washed over me. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I staggered sideways and slid to the ground._

"_Fang?" Max dropped to my side and examined me. "Oh god, oh god. Fang!" _

_I looked down, wondering what she was staring at. The fabric over my ribs gleamed wetly. I opened my mouth to speak, but my vision grayed out and took on a tunnel effect. The last thing I saw was Max's wide brown eyes, full of fear and anguish. _

_As I blacked out, I wondered vaguely if I'd ever see them again._


	32. All in Time

FANG

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…beep…_

I really wished that annoying beeping would stop. _I swear to god, Iggy,_ I thought. _If you don't stop whatever you're doing RIGHT NOW…_

It all came back. Mom. Shaia. The baby. Max. An explosion. And Dad…dad was finally dead. I didn't know how I felt about that. Relieved that he couldn't hurt us anymore, angry at what he'd done, sad that I never knew him back when he was good, and kind. Confusion wracked my nerves, but I'd deal with that later. When we'd all had time to heal, maybe we could face it. But that day wasn't today.

"Fang?"

My eyes flew open. Max smiled down at me, her beautiful eyes lighting up as my own met hers. I opened my mouth but she shook her head. "Don't try to talk yet," she said. "Let me get you some water." She leaned over and poured water into a plastic cup, then smoothly cradled my head up so that I could drink from it. I gulped it down gratefully.

When I'd drunk my fill, I tried again. "Max…"

"It's okay."

"What happened?"

"When you were getting out, you ripped your side open on some glass. But the doctors stitched you up, and you should be fine in about two weeks. You can even leave soon," she said cheerfully.

"Mom?"

"Getting better," she said slowly, frowning. "She's expected to make a full recovery."

"And Shaia?"

"Just fine. At least on the outside."

I licked my lips nervously. "And…and the baby?"

"Jordan Michael," Max told me with a smile, "is doing just fine. He's a healthy, strong, six month old baby boy. He'll be alright."

I nodded. "Good." My eyes felt dry and my chest was heavy. I blinked hard, resisting the urge to go back to sleep.

Max ran a gentle hand through my hair. "Rest, now, Fang," she told me. "You get all better, so that you can go home."

I closed my eyes tiredly as the drugs pulled me back down. It was only as I drifted off that I realized the context of her words. She'd said _go_ home. Not _come home. And I knew exactly what that meant._


	33. Epilogue

**And at last we come to the final chapter. It's been a good run and I'm glad to have done it. I'll miss this story, but there are other ones out there just waiting for me to write them. I hope everyone has enjoyed this story as much as I have. I'll really miss all your wonderful reviews and suggestions. Thank you for the time it took you to read this. Especially you, Drippingly Sarcastic, for all the work you did to help me complete this. And also thanks to Dejia, Daemon, and Michael, for the constant amusement and inspiration. I love you guys and I'm eternally grateful for you, your friendship, and all you do for me.**

**Blessed be.**

SIX MONTHS LATER

I met Fang along the bluffs above the sea. My blond hair was pulled back in a braid and I was wearing a white cotton dress and my bright blue Converse high-tops. Mom had tried to get me to wear sandals, but a dress is as far as I'll go.

Even for this.

"Thank you for coming," Fang said. His dark hair was growing back out. He'd shaved it off when he left the hospital, as support for his mom, who'd had to have her head shaved so that the doctors could get access to the wounds on her scalp. He was wearing a dark striped down and dress pants with a black tie and dress shoes. The look in his eyes was mournfully serious, but strong. We had all come through this stronger, but him most of all.

He reached out and I took his hand. We walked along quietly, our destination leading us up a rarely used footpath, away from the main road. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye. He'd changed so much since he'd moved in with us just barely a year ago. Gone was the scared kid who didn't talk, and in had come a strong, dedicated young man who spoke his mind and would do anything to protect his family. A brother who doted on his younger sister and tried to be a dad to the baby brother who would never have one. A wonderful young man who worked hard to support his mother and siblings, and to always do his best. Finally, it seemed, he was, if not yet happy, then on the road there.

We reached the spot they'd chosen at last, still in silence. Sheena came forward and took my hands, her short hair pulled back in a bright red kerchief. "Thank you so much for coming, Max. This really means a lot to us."

"Of course," I said. "When Fang called me and explained, I certainly wasn't going to say no. It's great to see you, Sheena, though I wish it was on better terms."

She nodded sadly and kissed my cheek. A week ago, Fang had called me from their apartment in L.A. and asked me to come out to California.

"_For six months my dad's urn has been sitting on our mantle. We've dealt with the pain, though. We work on it every single day, and now Mom, Shaia and I agree that we've come to terms with it enough to help him move on. It's time to let go of the past. Will you help me?"_

"_Of course," I promised._

Sheena opened the box of ashes and took a handful. "Mickinnit Ride," she said softly. "You were a good man, when I met you. It was only after we lost the house that you turned bad. No, bad isn't the ride word…lost. You were lost. I spent years trying to find you again, but at the end I just couldn't do it anymore. I'm sorry I gave up on you, and I'm sorry you were too lost to find your way back to me." A tear slid down her cheek and she choked out a sob. "I wish I could've done something, but I was so scared. Always so scared you'd hurt my-_our-_ babies, that I just didn't know what to do. Maybe if you'd gotten the help you needed…" she shook her head. "I only ask that you move on, and that in your next life, you find the strength to make better choices. And I hope we find each other again, my love. This time in a better situation." She opened her hand and tossed the ashes over the cliff.

Shaia took the next handful. "Daddy," she whimpered. "You were really mean. But sometimes you were really nice. You hurt me. And you hurt Mommy and big brother Fang. But I'm still gonna miss you a lot. I wish you coulda been a real Daddy to me and Jordy." She sniffled, tilted her hand over the cliff, and then buried her face into her mom's side.

Fang nodded to me to go next. I took a deep breath and scooped up some ashes. "I didn't know you, Mr. Ride, and when I did, you were…you weren't a good person. You did horrible things to my family, and you took James away from me in the most brutal way possible-through cold blooded killing. But God says you're supposed to forgive people. I don't know if I can, but I'm gonna try." I tossed the ashes into the air.

Fang finally stepped up to the box, taking out the last handful. "Dad," he said brokenly, after several moments. "Mom…Mom thinks you were just misguided, lost. I don't know. I don't know if I can ever forgive you for what you did. But I can't hate you. I tried. For years, I tried to hate you, and for a while I convinced myself that I did. But the thing is…you were still my dad, and I still miss you sometimes." He choked, losing his words for a moment. "I love you, Dad." Then he opened his hand, but unlike us, he didn't dump the ashes. He waited patiently for the breeze to carry them away. When at last they did, he stayed standing there, staring out to see. Sheena guided Shaia away, nodding to me and glancing at Fang.

When they'd gone, I walked over to him slowly. Reaching out, I put my hand on his arm. He flinched and looked down at me. I stared up at him wordlessly. He didn't speak, his eyes said it for him.

It was the wrong place, the wrong time, the wrong circumstance, the wrong _everything_, but I said it anyways. "I love you."

He smiled sadly, some part of him managing to shine, despite the broken despair in his eyes. "I know." He took a deep breath. "And I love you, Maximum Ride Martinez." Then he bent down and kissed me.

Like I said, it was the wrong _everything_, but that one moment, that one kiss, was all I needed for Perfect. When he pulled away I said, "Have you ever heard of muirn beatha dans?"

He shook his head wordlessly.

"It's something I read about once. It's the idea that for every person out there, there is exactly one other person in existence who is exactly right for them, who they are _meant_ to be with." I looked up at him shyly. "It basically means Soul Mates."

He thought about this. "Do you realize," he said slowly, "That if we were ever to get married, you'd Maximum Ride Ride?"

I smiled, chuckling nervously. "Yeah, I guess so."

He met my gaze with the most serious expression I'd ever seen him take me in with, as if he was looking at me, seeing who I was all the way to the core and out the other side, and accepting every detail of it. "Then you'd better get used to that name."

There were a lot of somedays going around today. I guessed I could add one more.

The thing is, Fang really _wasn't_ the only one who'd changed. And neither distance nor the knowledge that we'd once lived together under the legal jurisdiction of a court-assigned foster family situation could change how I felt about him.

He looked out at the sea one last time. "Mom will be waiting."

"Are you ready to go back down there?"

He looked down the path we'd come from. "No."

I took his hand. "Then she can wait a little longer."

We looked out at the sea together, not saying a word. And when he started to cry, I just leaned my head on his shoulder and waited for him to fall silent. Because this time, he didn't need comfort, just time.

If he wanted more, he'd let me know. And I'd always be waiting, ready at the sidelines whenever he needed me, always cheering him on.

I'd cared for him from the moment I first learned he'd be joining our family. But I'd fallen in love with him from the first moment he spoke.

_O, speak again, bright angel! for thou art__As glorious to this night, being o'er my head __As is a winged messenger of heaven Unto the white-upturned wondering eyes__Of mortals that fall back to gaze on him__When he bestrides the lazy puffing clouds__And sails upon the bosom of the air._

_**Romeo and Juliet: Shakespeare**_

_**Act II, Scene II**_


End file.
